The Devil Has Me Today
by Terra Nights
Summary: Luciana is Lucifer's half-sister. A fight with her brother leaves her with only one choice. Revenge. She takes two things from her brother and flees to the human world, but when her captive, Vergil, starts to rebel will she get her revenge? VergilxOC
1. A Heir To Hell

A Heir To Hell

Two, small female hands hesitated over a large wine red gem. The hands were pale as their owner, a slim, sleek girl. She was a thief. An escapee. An outcast.

This gem was her prize.

For the last ten years she had been locked up in hell. She hadn't done anything much, just challenge Lucifer himself for the throne to hell. She wasn't just a demon you see. She was a fallen angel.

She was also Lucifer's half sister. Her name, ironically, was Luciana. Her mother thought it funny, she guessed, to keep the 'Luci" theme going. Luciana was just glad that she had no other siblings.

Some respected her for this; others rather beat her into a pulp. Her elder brother rather see her rot then ever help her. He locked her up here to try and keep her from causing trouble. It didn't really work now did it? She had broken out. It took ten years but to her that was a blink of an eye. Now she was here to steal Lucifer's prize.

HellGate Ruby.

Well it was a prize because it cured any type of poison and eliminated it completely from food or drink. It cured any illness and paled when danger approached. Wasn't that convenient for her? It'd keep her healthy and safe all at once.

Still, she didn't have it in her passion yet. That's when she heard grunting.

_Crap_ she thought, sniffing the air lightly. Her father's Shapeshifter blood came in handy sometimes. Her senses were far more advanced than any normal demon. She should have smelt the guards before she heard them but instead the snuck up on her. She knew they might wait for her to turn before attacking or they could just attack. She just hoped that if she was caught, her brother would have mercy on her once again.

She grabbed the gem, stuffing it in the small bag handing from her shoulder, and turned. Two demons stood there. The one, had a sort of bluish tint to his skin and he was tall, very tall, towering around eight feet in height, but his muscles proportioned it out, easily. The second one could have been mistaken for a giant beetle. His head had pincher like horns on it and his skin was a glossy brown.

"What do you know, its Luciana..." said the first.

"How do you do?" She stood straight and tall, while looking at them. Despite her fragile looking body she could rip them apart in a second. Shapeshifters were notoriously strong. It's because they took so many forms.

Of course, Luciana could only take female forms because she was only a half blood. This though, this was her true form. The truest form she actually had.

"First you torment your brother, ruin your cozy little jail cell, then you run away, and now you're trying to take his little ruby." Said the second, he shakes his head. "Little Luciana, you know your big bro gave us these awful orders to destroy you?"

"Okay" started Luciana her body, completely relaxed. She was careful not to look threatening. "Now, I don't know what your definition of comfy is but it must be twisted. My cell was not comfy. There were rats and spiders, my bed was a sack on the floor, occasionally I got visits from idiots like you who tried to beat me into submission." She stopped, putting her hands on her hips.

The first demon growled and changed his stance. "We don't want to kill you"

"Of course you don't"

"Might as well just kill her. Shes getting on my nerves."

"Bring it on" replied Luciana.

"Bitch" growled the second and then he changed her. She grabbed his arm and twisted. No matter how he struggled he couldn't stop her from snapping his arm followed by finishing him off by slitting his throat. The other demon's eyes bulged and she ran forward.

"Quick!" he started to shout, his voice bellowing over the jail "We need more-" his voice was cut off by Luciana ripping off his head. She dropped it as she walked, calmly away. She smiled and then licked the blood off her lips.

Vergil leaned against the wall, panting. He glanced down at his bleeding wrists. How long had he been here? He couldn't remember anymore. But that cursed Lucifer refused to let him go.

Vergil's chains were some of the heaviest in this prison, where ever it was in hell. He had a demon regular come to 'check' on him, often leaving him with more gashes. He was weak, he was tired, and he wanted the hell out! He raged against his chains once again, shouting profanities at no one in particular.

He gave up a few minutes later, hearing someone else shout. He couldn't really make out the words, they were way to far away. He was about to return to his struggle when he heard a scream, the kind you hear when a demon got ripped apart.

Vergil always compared it to sharp nails on glass.

He lean up, against the chains that bound his wrists and rose to his knees, trying to see what was going on. He couldn't of course. But just then something jumped into his cell, without opening it. How he didn't know.

He quickly leaned back, ignoring the person in the shadows of his cell. He pretended to be in a pain induced sleep. He leaned limply against the wall. The guards ran past and as soon as they had he focused his blue-eyed gaze on the girl in the shadows. She was covered in blood and she looked tired. He couldn't see the color of her hair, it was hidden under a black hood.

She in fact was dressed mostly in black, but he could see her golden eyes. He could barely see her figure as shrouded in darkness as she was. He glanced back towards the front of his jail, no guards. Not even any shouting. They must have thought she escaped.

He turned his head to look at her again; she was also looking at him.

"Such a shame" he heard her say. Her voice was musical, as if she was about to sing. "The son of the great demon Sparda...locked away...Such a shame"

"What business is of yours?" He snarled, but she had a point. It was shameful that he was here, chained, beaten, it was very shameful.

Luciana almost laughed when he snapped back her. She knew, just by looking at him, who he was. She had met Sparda once. He had been such a handsome devil, but those looks of his had been wasted on that human woman.

Oh but his son! Oh he was even better than Sparda! She tilted her head, just slightly, letting a look of amusement wash over her features.

"Maybe" she started, pacing closer to the man, knowing he was bound too tight to lash out at her, "Maybe I should let you out? What do you think about that?" She leaned down, placing her hands on her knees as she came within inches of his face, so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Maybe you're just one psychotic-"

"Good, it's settled." She said, cutting him off. She glanced around, looking for something to sever his chains with. Her eyes caught a sword in the corner, along with a long blue coat. She moved quickly over to both of them. She touched the fabric of the coat, it was beautiful. She wondered if this belonged to the man and then decided it had to. She picked up the coat and threw it over her shoulder and then the katana-like devil arm. It vibrated in her hand, disliking that she was about wield it.

She drew the sword and looked at it. It vibrated again and Luciana curved it back. "Hold still" she warned "I don't want to chop one of your pretty little fingers off"

They way he looked at her when she said that sent shivers down her spine. Oh hell, he was weak, but the way he glared at her made her think about exactly how weak he was again.

She lifted the sword back and then brought it down. The chains snapped and he stood, pulling the shackles off his wrists.


	2. The Promise

Vergil does not belong to me. Luciana on the other hand does.

**The Promise**

Vergil awoke and he was no longer in pain. Actually, he was quite comfortable. While a lesser man would have drifted back to sleep he bolted up right. He looked around, he was in a bedroom. Quite a plain one really. The walls were a soft blue, the bed was all white, he hadn't been under the covers, just lying on it.

He swung his feet around to touch the floor but looked down; on the floor was a girl. She had the face of an angel, peaceful, beautiful, with long flowing blond hair. Her body was encased in a black suit. A hood hung by her hair.

He had to wonder why this girl was on the floor. It looked like she had fainted there, but now he could clearly tell that she was sleeping. He decided to leave her. He knew where he was.

The human world.

He was out of hell, as much of a miracle as that seemed..

He moved carefully around the girl and once he was out of the plain bedroom, he glanced back at it. He realized that there were two beds, not one. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

He decided it didn't matter and he walked down the plain hallway. There were no pictures on the walls, nothing to personalize the house. Nothing to make it seem it belonged to anyone.

He then saw the front door, or at least what he assumed to be. While all the other doors in this house were white, this one was a soft brown. He was relieved. Now he could find out the city or town he was in, the time, the date. He could get caught up with the events of the human world, recover his energy and then maybe get revenge on Lucifer.

He was three steps away from it when the angel face girl appeared, out of thin air, in front of him. He stumbled back slightly. Her eyes were a bright green, much too bright to be an angel. Her face was still that of angel, beautiful, but dangerous.

And she was tall; he had not seen that when she was on the ground, sprawled like she had fallen. She was maybe three inches short than him. Her eyes were narrowed now, angry.

"Think you can escape sir? I don't think so." She said. The her hand came back and hit him square in the chest.

Luciana watched the man fly across the room and land on the floor. He panted and tried to right himself but before could she walked over to him and placed her boot on his chest. "Now sir, you are my captive. I can have none of this escaping nonsense." She explained.

She leaned down and looked at him. He glared at her. Oh if looks could kill she would have dropped dead right at that moment.

"Now, now" she said, as she moved her foot so she was standing beside him instead of half on him. He sat up and his hand went to his sword. "Sir, you don't want to fight me."

He jumped on his feet and drew his sword. It whistled through the air and she spun out of the way, more dancing than fighting. She looked at him, ready to tell him to stop but he charged at her, his sword poised to impale her. She jumped in the air and he stopped, but she had already landed on his sword. It was thin and of course if she had been normal, there would have been no way she could have landed on it

She leaned down, once again, balanced on the sword, to look him right in the eye. "Now sir, if you do not stop this foolishness, I will be forced to hurt you."

"You can't hold me here" he growled.

Luciana laughed. It sounded like bells chiming. "I can do as I wish."

The man swung his sword up and Luciana jumped, her hand brushed the ceiling and she landed on her two feet three feet from the man. "You're pretty good with that sword, it'd be a shame if I had to break it."

The man didn't reply, swung his sword. Luciana didn't expect anything to happen by a long cut drew blood along most of her arm. She didn't clamp the blood flow, she let it run. Blood was blood.

"Now sir, you have made me mad" She frowned, but then her entire face went blank. The man took a step back, he knew, by instinct this wasn't good. "You were close to your mother." Said Luciana, a small smile appearing on her lips, "But she's dead now isn't she?"

Vergil didn't move, he didn't dare twitch when the crazy angel-faced woman spoke about his mother. She had been dead for years. But how did she know?

He wasn't going to reply. No matter what she said now, he was going to pretend he couldn't hear. That's when her skin began to shine. Her pale skin began to shine with a silver glow. Her body changed and then Vergil dropped his sword.

She had, somehow, taken the exact form of his mother. "I can see into someone's past by touching them you know" she said, her voice now sounded like his mother. "I got a glance into yours. Just a glance. I saw this woman, and I knew she was your mother, the wife of Sparda."

Vergil clenched his teeth together. He was holding on to his sanity by the hairs on his chin. How he wanted to just kill that Angel-woman on the spot.

"Who...Who are you to take that form?" he growled.

Oh when he growled Luciana felt like shivering. She quickly retook her true form. "My name is..." she stopped. Oh if he learned who she really was, he might rebel even more. She couldn't have that.

"I don't care what your name is witch" his voice was still a growl.

"Okay, look. Here's the deal. Stay here, in my house, with me."

"I don't like that plan already. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do"

"Okay, but do you have money? Do you have shelter? No? Really? Well I do!" Luciana snorted loudly and flicked her blonde hair out of her face. "Well anyway, I know what you want. You want revenge on Lucifer, well guess what? So do I. That two faced bastard betrayed me and locked me up. I'm not gonna rest until he's locked up, or better yet! Dead"

"And you think you can beat him? Foolish girl." The man drew his sword and pointed it at Luciana, lighting fast, agile.

"All I want is a shot. Give me one shot. Just one chance. If I fail, he's yours. You need a place to stay though, stay here. Rest, get your strength back and if you feel the need to, after I kill Lucifer, you can kill me. Promise." She knew the risks of her promise.

She knew it might cost her life, but hell, picking a fight with her brother almost took her life. She had nothing to lose.

"Fine." Said the man, sheathing his sword. "My name is Vergil"

She paused for a moment, thinking. Telling him her name was Luciana would absolutely result in her getting her head sliced off. Everyone knew her name. Few knew what became of her though. Lucifer kept that under wraps.

"My name is Lux." She said. She smiled at Vergil, he did not smile back. _'Lux is a fitting name'_ she thought _'It means Light'_

She almost laughed of the irony of it. She kept her mouth shut though. Well her plan had been a success.

Maybe the rest of it would be too...

Hopefully she could keep Vergil here until her brother came for him and the Ruby...

* * *

Terra's Notes: Heh, I hope I'm doing good so far. The next chapter will be out shortly!


	3. Regrets

**Regrets**

It had been two days since she had made that promise to Vergil. She didn't know if she regretted it yet...

Vergil was always pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The first day she had sat and watched him, clearly amused. Now Luciana was getting a little frustrated.

"Don't you do anything other than pace?" she snapped. She was in the kitchen; her white silk blouse and part of her dark jeans were hidden by the apron she wore. It was mainly to keep the blouse clean. She was cooking dinner.

"Don't you have anything to do other than bitch?" He snarled back.

"Ugh...I swear..." She turned away. She hoped it didn't take Lucifer too long. If it did she'd be begging him to kill her. She grumbled under her breath as she stirred the stew. She was making beef stew. Why? It was her favorite and she hadn't had any in ten or so years.

"Why do you bother making so much food?"

The sound of his voice made her jump. She had been grumbling to herself and hadn't been listening to his foot steps. She turned, expecting to see him in the living room, glaring. Instead, he stood in the kitchen with her, watching her with his cold eyes.

"What?" she asked, confused by the question.

"Why do you bother making so much food?" he repeated. "You barely eat any of it."

"Half of is for you, Vergil" She snapped back turning quickly to monitor the stew again.

"I'm not hungry" he replied and she heard his footsteps head back to the living room.

"Not hungry?" she turned around fast and sped to the living room. "How can you not be hungry? You haven't eaten since we got here and you've been stuck in a hellhole for god-knows-how-many years! How can you not be hungry?"

He watched her outburst with minimum interest and then shrugged. "I'm just not hungry"

Luciana was ready to pull her blonde locks out. How infuriating could one man be? She stomped back to the kitchen and tried to concentrate on her food.

"You're quite childish aren't you?" observed Vergil.

"Shut up. I'm not listening to you anymore" she replied. Then she ignored him. It wasn't hard to do. He didn't say another word, he went back to pacing. She just kept to ignoring him. She didn't even look his way.

Vergil didn't think he wanted to stay here. He was right. Lux was practically crazy, she yelled about the tiniest things. Plus there was nothing to do and he was sure that Lux's 'House Rules' forbid him from cutting the couch in half to practice with his sword.

So, tired of pacing, he sat down on the off-white couch. She had a Television but he had never been interested in such a thing, even when he was a child. His brother, Dante on the other hand, made himself half brain-dead with the stupid contraption.

He was so bored. So he turned his head to watch Lux flirt around the kitchen. She was, although he'd literally kick himself for this thought later, beautiful, in all senses of the word. Just from the sound of her voice he guessed she had angel's blood in her veins which brought the question up for him; why did she want Lucifer dead?

He knew he had no right to ask, so he didn't.

Instead his sighed, it was boring here. There was nothing to do.

Lux had a television, but that was boring. He had searched the entire house yesterday and there were no books. Books would be his preference of entertainment. Then that thought struck him.

Why couldn't he got buy some books. He rose and headed towards the door and that's where Lux stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Dinner is done. Its time to eat"

"I'm not hungry and I want to go get some books." Vergil explained calmly, his hand instinctively going to his devil arm.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Vergil, please use your brain." She said, talking slowly as if she was talking to a very small child. "You have white hair. White freaking hair that's noticeable and Lucifer probably has it out for both of our heads. Let me go out, buy you a disguise, maybe something to cloak your scent and then you can go out to buy your books"

Vergil stilled, she did have a point. If he were caught by some demon whom was looking to get on Lucifer's good side, well...he'd be dead. He again wondered Lux's ties with Lucifer. Everyone knew he did not have a lover so that counted that out. Maybe Lux murdered someone important to him?

"Okay, but how will you disguise yourself?" her asked.

"Vergil, don't you remember? I'm a shapeshifter" she replied and then turned back towards the kitchen.

Luciana had maybe taken one step into the kitchen when she heard Vergil's cold voice creep across her.

"You're not just a Shapeshifter...Even I can tell" he said, "What are your ties with that Fallen Angel?"

She turned on her heel to face him and a kind smile spread across her face. "Mister Vergil, it does not matter. Lucifer and I have a rough past and a future I intend to erase before it can become the present" Vergil seemed mildly shocked by her words.

She then turned and scooped the stew into two bowls then sat them on the table. "Eat out here please" she said, her voice now soft. She felt delicate now. She didn't mean to reveal so much with those words; it had been obvious she had. She took her seat at the table and silently began eating her stew.

Surprisingly enough, Vergil joined her, eating his stew. Once they were both finished, neither had said a word and Luciana washed the dishes. Once she was done she went to the door and stood there for a second. Her skin shimmered, turning to a olive tone, her hair shortening and turning black. For her eyes she let them reflex through a series of colors but rest on a honey brown.

Vergil looked at this transformation. He said nothing though; it was like her words had muted him.

"I am going to get your disguise, I will be back soon." And then she slipped out the door.

Vergil, who was now alone, had the time to think now, and that pleased him. He sat on the couch, but wasn't comfortable so instead he lay across it so he could think.

So clearly from what she had said, she had known Lucifer for a fairly long amount of time. They also clearly used to have a very close relationship, but it was tarnished by something.

From what Vergil knew of Lucifer was that he was once the most trusted angel of god and that he had fallen because of some foul sin he committed. No one knew what that sin was or why he did it. Many assumed it was greed and that he just wanted power, but come to think of it, Vergil realized, no one knew for sure.

Another thought hit him. Lux knew! Lux knew exactly what happened! She had been close enough to Lucifer that he confided in her, maybe she had told the wrong person and she was locked up for that. Then maybe he had been planning to execute her.

His head spun slightly. This was a lot to think about, a lot to process all at once. But he knew he was right or at least very close to being right so all there was left to do was wait for her to get back with his disguise so he could go get something else to entertain him.

Still, he knew sooner or later he was going to question her about what he had just discovered within his mind.

Terra's Notes: I'd like to thank those who have given me such good reviews. This is really the fastest I've ever published three chapters to one story.


	4. The Angel's Face

**The Angel's Face**

Luciana returned home less then an hour later and what did she return to? Vergil had fallen asleep on the couch. She crept over to him, a smile playing on her face. She shimmered lightly, returning to her normal form. The words said to Vergil earlier had been forgotten, now all that remained was a bitter taste in her mouth. She watched him sleep. She noticed how tense he usually was and how sleep ironed that all out, making him seem so peaceful. Her eyes softened for a second and then she nudged him softly with her hand. He groaned lightly and batted it away like a child. She frowned and then leaned close to him.

"Wake up sleepy head" she whispered into his ear. "Its time"

He bolted up, his hand flying to his sword's handle. She quickly stood up straight, holding up her hands and retreated. He gave her a mild glare then looked down at the two bags she had dropped by him. He swung his legs off the couch then reached into the first one.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"No. And this isn't funny either"

He threw the white dress on the floor, clearly angry. He was glaring at her again and Luciana couldn't help but smile smugly. "Oh Vergy, you can't take a joke. The other bag is for you."

"What did you just call me?"

"Vergy and get used to it." She grabbed her dress and her bag. "I'm going to change. Get into the clothes and the wig I bought you. Be good and we'll go to the bigger bookstore on the other side of town." She disappeared into one of the rooms with that and a charming smile on her face.

Vergil felt like killing her. Lux was so...for lack of better word, annoying. Smiling, playing with him like that. This was just a game to her, maybe she had no intentions of letting him kill her if, and this was a big if, she killed Lucifer.

Still he wanted books so he quickly dressed in what she had bought for him. It seemed like a lot of black, but he wore anyway. Amazingly it all fit him. Then he slipped on the wig, which he greatly disliked. It was also black, the hair was slightly longer then his own. It was carefully spiked up, almost in the same style he had his regular hair in.

He was done and just smoothing out the silk black shirt when Lux came out. He meant just to glance up at her, just a small glance but he couldn't help but stare. He knew he'd be crazy if hadn't. Still he'd hate himself for it later.

She looked; well to say the least, stunning. She was still in her regular form, wearing an emerald green dress that suited her eyes, it was tight accenting her in ways Vergil was trying not to think about. Around her neck was a silver chain and on that chain was a large ruby. It was glowing with a bloody light, yet it wouldn't take from the beauty she was radiating.

"How do I look?" she asked, another smile playing on her pale angel-face.

Vergil realized she was smiling because he was staring. He cleared his throat and returned to fixing his shirt. "Nice"

Luciana smiled even more and bound over to where Vergil was. She pushed his hands aside, feeling a slight taste of memories on her tongue. "Stop, you're going to ruin it" she scolded lightly and she smoothed it out with her much smaller hands.

"Whatever" he grumbled and looked away. Anywhere but at her, as she noticed.

"Okay, while we're out we're going to pretend to be a couple, that'd be the easiest explanation. Pretend you hear me? Don't you try anything funny. Also, we need to have fake names." She pointed to herself, "Lora" she pointed to him "Eric"

Such plain names, but she had planned it that way. No need to have fancy, attention attracting names. Plain, average names, but it was all for the better.

"Fine" he agreed. She had expected some sort of witty remark but he seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. She wondered what it was, but ignored it. She quickly softened her face features so they weren't so sharp and angel-like, dimmed her eyes to a regular green and then darkened her hair to a dirty brown.

Vergil watched her and then she offered him her hand. "What?" he asked.

"Take my hand. Remember the couple thing?" she reminded him, impatiently.

"Oh, right" His brow furrowed and she could tell he didn't want to. He did it anyway, which surprised her. She smiled and that's before the waves of his memories hit her.

Vergil was ready to go. It was bad enough she had to dress like that, but he had to be touching her too? It reminded him of all the time he had spent in jail without a woman nearby...

He was about to take a set when Lux froze, her eyes going blank. He mentally cursed; he had forgotten her nice little power that allowed her to see someone's memories by touching them. He saw her knees lock and he pulled his hand away from hers. He stopped her fall, holding her in his arms trying not to let his fingers brush against her skin.

He carefully lowered himself and her to the ground. Her eyes were still blank as the moment they touched. He wondered how she ever had a physical relationship with anyone. Seeing their memories every time they touched...

If she went into shock from just holding hands what would happen if she...

He pushed the thoughts out of his head before they had a chance to affect him physically. He held her in his arms for what seemed like a long time. He didn't move and he didn't talk, he waited for her.

Finally after what had seemed hours (Vergil would later find out it had only been twenty minutes) she moved. She tried to sit up, but couldn't seem to. He pushed on her back to help her and she looked at him startled, wide-eyed. He knew she had seen things he had never wanted anyone to see, to know. His look darkened and he looked away.

Her fingers touched his neck. He could feel them. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Then before he knew it she had disappeared from where she had been sitting. He got up, stripped off the wig and looked at the clock. Eight o'clock; that was an appropriate time to go to bed.

But he didn't want to see her again that night she he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping to forget this whole night.

Luciana sat in her bedroom, and her hand trembled over her mouth. Some of the things Vergil had seen, some of the things he had done...

She wasn't scared, she was surprised. She had heard that Sparda's sons had rough lives, but she hadn't believed it. Now she did. She believed it to her very core. She knew it was the truth and nothing but the truth. She felt sorry for Vergil and she felt bad for using his as bait.

But the thought that most haunted her was they way she looked from his point of view. Yeah, she knew she had angel-like features, but he, at first had thought she was an angel. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and took in a breath through her nose. She needed to think. She needed to sleep.

She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes; she simple curled up on her bed and closed her eyes. '

When she fell asleep her hand was still clamped tightly over her mouth.

* * *

Terra's Notes: I know I haven't updated for a while, I just haven't been inspired lately. Well, anyway I hope this chapter was good enough...reviews would be nice.


	5. He Fell

**He Fell**

The next few days for Luciana and Vergil were tense. They said few words. Vergil mainly read the books he had went out and bought the day after she had seen his memories. She had let him go alone, really not concerned if he ran or not. She didn't know if she'd go after him.

The days ticked by slowly and there was no sign of them really getting any closer. Two weeks after what they referred to as the 'accident', but only in their minds of course, Luciana put her coat with a huff. Vergil looked up from his book, his eyes questioning.

"I'm going out for a little while" she said. She dimmed her hair and changed her eyes to blue while she softened her features. "I'll be back later tonight." She looked at Vergil but he was just watching her. She turned away from his stare and hurried out the door.

The night air was crisp and carried a chill. Luciana knew she wouldn't get cold but it'd look odd if she didn't wear a jacket. She walked swiftly her eyes glued to the ground. As she walked past a dark alley hands reached out and grabbed her. She screamed but hands covered her mouth. She felt herself being pushed to the ground, landing so hard she scraped her bare knees and the palms of her hands. She glared up at the faces who were covered by scarves but the smell intruded her nose and her brain panicked.

There were ten of what looked like to be human men although their eyes were glowing with an unholy light. She knew they were her brother's elite. She could take on two at the most but ten...

She knew her brother was desperate to get her back. Or maybe he just wanted Vergil and the Ruby. The Ruby was tucked into her the top of her dress and covered by her coat. But she knew they could sense it. One ripped off her coat and she stood as he did. She ran down the ally, as fast her legs could take her. She could hear their high chattering voices so at odds with their huge muscular bodies. They were fast, she could hear all ten right behind her. She knew their one weakness though. She jumped on a trash can and jumped to the top of the nearest building from there.

They of course followed and growled low in victory. She backed up to the edge of the building and then fled over the rooftops, leading them away from Vergil. She took a quick glimpse of the Ruby and saw it was pale, almost white. She bit her lip as she ran faster, jumped faster but they were following her and gaining all the same.

The rooftops got higher and higher and led them up to the sky. She quickly took off the Ruby, thinking only of her own safety, and threw it down into an alley. They didn't go after it like she expected. They were after her.

_'So'_ she thought _'My brother knows it was I who set Vergil free. So he wants me to stand before him? No way, not now. I'm not strong enough to kill him yet. Damnit!'_

She moved onto a skyscraper and stood on the edge. The next building was way too low. She'd break her leg. She turned to face them and their glittering eyes. They growled like motorcycles. Loud. She wondered if the humans heard them.

The wind whipped at her cloaked hair and she let herself take her true form. They hissed in excitement with the confirmation that they were chasing the right hybrid. She took in a deep breath and slammed her foot into the nearest one. His scarf went flying reveling something that looked rather like a beetle's face. She wasn't shocked. They were Lucifer's personal guards. They were powerful and deadly.

The one she had punched threw back its head and began to chatter nosily to his brothers. She knew they were going to take her right to her brother and her foot slide back and over the edge. She tilted but managed to grab onto the edge with her hands. She looked up at them, their hands reaching for her.

"I'm not going back with you!" she screamed, at them, over the wind. "I won't go back to that place!"

Then she let go.

Vergil was alerted that something was wrong when Lux wasn't in her bed the next morning or cooking in the kitchen or watching TV in the living room.. He checked her trails. She had not come home at all. Something bad was stirring he could feel it. He didn't even grab the wig she had bought for him, only his devil arm before he ran out the door.

He followed her trail from the night before, well at least what he thought to be her trail. As him being half demon he couldn't track others as well as most could. He looked into an alley way and saw something in there. He kneeled on the ground and looked at it. He knew what it was.

Dried blood...

Lux's blood...

He moved faster now, going back into the street, running down it, shoving people out of his way. He went for almost three miles like that until he stopped.

What was he doing?

Why did he even care?

She was just an annoying little girl who had seen things he didn't want her to see. She knew everything about him and he knew nothing about her. Maybe she disappeared on purpose. Maybe she had just been playing a game with him the whole time. He'd been living with her for almost three weeks. But he couldn't believe that. He stopped to catch his breath and he just happened to look into an alley.

Something glittered within in. He walked over to what it was and picked it up. It was the Ruby that Lux wore. He looked straight up and saw nothing. He kept moving, back out onto the street and he walked. He didn't go much further until he smelt her blood again.

If anything had ever made Vergil the least bit nervous, this was it. He ran around the corner and saw no body. He was expecting her body to be cut up and slaughtered in the broad daylight...

But there was just a large bloodstain and people gathered around it. The police were there, paramedics...others...

He pushed his way though the crowd to look at the bloodstain. There was enough blood here for a human being. He tried to move closer, his hand gripping the Ruby tighter. A policeman moved him back.

"Can't come any closer sir." He said and pushed on Vergil's chest.

"I can and I will" he growled and he threw the man aside. He moved closer to the bloodstain and found it was fairly fresh. He snarled, feeling his demon side on the verge. He didn't know why but her blood enraged him. He didn't care who saw anymore.

He devil triggered and ignored the gasps of the crowd. He bound over them and began to run, moving so much faster then any could see, following the scent of her blood. It took him all over town. Loops and falls backs and then he caught the scent of other demons. Only five.

He saw them, ahead of him and remembered from his days in hell. They were the worst. When ever they came to his cell he thought his death warrant had been signed and that Lucifer tired of having him in his prison.

He drew his sword and they turned. They had Lux's blood on their hands. He could smell it but she was not with them, which meant he didn't have to be careful. He sliced through them, leaving them dead before they could defend themselves. His rage made him strong, as did the mere scent of Lux's blood.

He saw another crowd of them ahead, this time only three. He sliced through them as well. They didn't even have a chance. He saw the last two and stopped. They were holding Lux. He couldn't chop through them like he had the last two without hurting her. He snarled and they turned. So only one held her. He charged and killed the first one. Easy.

Although he wasn't expecting while his back was turned to get stabbed in the side. He saw his own blood cover the sidewalk. He could see Lux's dripping off the tips of her fingers.

She was bleeding and so was he. He heard the demon laugh, right before he chopped off its head. He sheathed his sword and grabbed Lux before it fell. The he couldn't waste anymore energy in his Devil Trigger form. He changed back and ignored the pain in his side. He limped back towards her house. Not even halfway there his sight blurred from loss of blood and he could feel her body sick with fever.

He kept going though. She was limp in his arms. Her heart was beating feebly when finally he collapsed. He thought he heard footsteps, but then again he could never be sure...

When Vergil reawakened his side was bandaged and he was lying on the ground. On dirt. There was some grass. He sat up and hissed between his teeth at the sheer pain. He looked around. There was a fire burning, and Lux was lying on a straw mattress. Her golden hair was spread underneath her and he carefully moved a little closer to her to see if she was breathing.

She was.

He looked up and around him. It looked like they were in the hollow of a tree. And that's when a rock at what he supposed was the entrance was moved. A young man entered, maybe seventeen years old. He had short very light blue hair that covered his one eye and violet eyes. He had an odd creature on his shoulder. It had ears like a lemur, a white body smooth and sleek with very small wings peeking from its back. Its tail was long, almost three times its body length and he was sure it stood at least two feet tall. Its wings were so tiny he was sure it couldn't fly. Then it looked at him. It had a black pattern on its face with what looked to be a blue diamond jewel in its forehead.

The boy looked at him as his, what Vergil assumed at least, to be his pet pointed at him. The boy smiled and walked over to him, sitting not three feet away from him. Vergil couldn't tell what the boy was. His blood was so mixed...

"Hi! I'm glad to see you're awake. When I found you and your mate there, I thought you'd both die before I could get you back here." His eyes were alight with curiosity.

"She's not my mate."

"Oh" He looked at his pet. "And by the way, my name is Chase, this Leir." The creature on his shoulder looked pleased with its name.

"I told you they'd survive" it said then and Vergil wasn't really shocked. He had met a lot of things that talked that really shouldn't have. His eyes glanced over at Lux when she groaned lightly.

"Oh looks like she'll live too." Said Chase, his smile disappearing. "I really thought she was going to die. She was so torn up..." He shook his head. "I'm going to go catch some food. Bandages are over there if you need to change yours and maybe if you do you should change hers too" He pointed to across the fire where the bandages sat and then hurried back out, blocking the entrance again with the rock.

Vergil sat there for a moment more before getting up on his feed and limping over to change his bandages. It didn't take him too long, since he had only one wound and peeking at it, he knew it was doing very well. Maybe by tomorrow or the next day it'd be completely healed.

But Lux...

His eyes drifted over to her. She was breathing hard and her flawless skin was flushed with fever. He walked back over to where she was and sat by her. She knew everything about him and he wondered who she had been before Lucifer caught her up in his hell.

Had she been happy? He looked at her face and decided that she had been. After all she had always been smiling back her house. Laughing, smiling, being cheerful, and always pestering him.

She took in a gasping breath and Vergil almost thought in was her last. That's when something dropped down in front on the fire, right by his feet. It was the odd creature, Leir.

"Chase thought you might want company." He said and then he crawled over by Lux. Vergil was about to shoo him away but he pressed his tiny hand-like paws against her face and then blew on her forehead. Vergil could see how her flush skin turned back towards it normal pale color.

"What did you do?"

"I'm not a regular creature, as you can tell. I'm good for certain things..." Leir watched him for a moment. "You know who she is don't you?" his voice had dropped as if he were afraid Lux would hear.

"She said her name was Lux. She's part fallen angel and part shape-shifter." Answered Vergil, his voice bored. He didn't really see where this was going.

"You don't know? About Lucifer's angel-faced sister?" whispered Leir.

"Lucifer doesn't have siblings"

"He does. One, a younger sister and she's the reason he fell"

* * *

Heh well there ya go. Two Chapters in one day. Sorry to end it in a cliff hanger though. I guess you'll have to wait until next time to see Vergil's reaction.  
Luciana, Chase & Leir belong to me. No stealing.


	6. Frozen With Fear

Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
**Frozen With Fear**

It had been two days since Vergil had awoken in the large hollow tree. He had been out for a full day as Chase had explained when he got back. Leir had claimed that Chase had tried to get the demon that healed all 'the others' (it infuriated Vergil because they wouldn't tell him who 'the others' were) to come and tend to his and Lux's wounds. He refused to call Lux by any other name until he could confront her himself, but she did not awaken. For those two days Vergil watched from where he sat as Chase, almost franticly, tried to tend to Lux. Vergil could tell that she was barely breathing. Sometimes he thought she'd be dead in the next hour. But still she breathed. Her heart beat, if feebly yet.

It was a week later when she awoke. Vergil was instantly on his feet, his wounds had long since healed. He was going to sit at her side, but Chase, whom Vergil could smell was a hybrid of many, many things, had beat him there. He was already holding her hand tenderly as if he were important to her. Vergil stopped where he was, burning with rage, trying to control the urge to slice the young boy in half.

Luciana was swimming in a sea of pain. It lessened at times and other times she wanted to scream. Sometimes she felt cool hands touch her, icing the heat caused by the pain. Sometimes she thought she heard Vergil's voice, sometimes it was her brother's and other times it was her long dead mother's.

_'Is this what its like to die? Is this it?'_ she thought but then she felt cool air on her face. The pain was down to a dull throb. Something was touching her, her hand if she was right. She took in a gasp of air, as if she were going to plunge into a deep pool, and opened her eyes. A boy, whom she didn't know was holding her hand tenderly.

"Vergil!" she gasped. She didn't know where he was, if those things went after him. He had heard him yelling in hell again. Had her brother gotten him again?

"I'm right here Luciana"

His face came into her limited view. His voice was as cold as the first time he had met her but relief flooded through her.

"Oh Vergil, I'm so glad that-" her voice cut off as her mind very slowly rewound what he had said to her and replayed it. "W...What did you call me?"

"Luciana"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Is that your real name?"

"I...." her voice faltered and she tried to sit up. Pain exploded in her body and she froze, unable to lay back down or sit all the way up. She closed her eyes and hissed through her teeth. Hands pushed her up into the sitting position, hands of that boy.

"You're hurt" he said softly, biting his lip.

She quickly went to pull up her shirt to throw it off and check the wound. She realized the shirt was not her own, that momentarily bothered her but then she no longer cared. The boy's hand stopped her once again.

"Don't" he warned.

She shoved his hand away and pulled off her shirt. A half formed scream came out of mouth. There was what looked to be a bite mark in her stomach. A very large one. Vergil hissed through his teeth and at an instant he was on the other side of her.

"You. Chase. What the hell is wrong with her? What the hell did you do to her?" he hissed. His sword was drawn. It only lead Luciana to wonder why he was protecting her. He knew her real name, surely he was mad?

The boy, Chase held up his hands and backed away. "I...I swear it was there." He stuttered. A small creature that Luciana forgot the name of jumped up on Chase's shoulder and hissed.

"He is innocent. That creatures inflicted wounds do not heal easily." It growled. "Now why don't you take your anger out on the one who deceived you?"

Luciana by this time had put her borrowed shirt back on and was looking into her lap. She looked over at Vergil; his cold blue eyes were refocused on her. She looked away quickly.

"Who are you to Lucifer?" he asked. His voice so cold that Luciana shivered at the buried hatred in his voice.

"I am his younger half-sister" she said. What would have been the use of lying anymore? Her plans had gone AWOL and now she had nothing. Her hand reached to take a hold of the ruby. "Oh! The Ruby!" she cried. She had thrown it to get rid of the demons. Now she no longer had it.

Vergil tossed something into her lap. She looked at it then up at him. "How did you...?"

"I found it when I was looking for you"

"You went looking for me?" she asked, completely amazed at him. Her green eyes sparkled, tears filled her eyes. She was truly touched. "And I thought you hated me..."

Vergil looked at Lux- Luciana, her eyes sparkled in a different way. He realized they were filled with tears. The Ruby was in her hands. She dropped it and suddenly her arms her around him. He heard her grunt in pain from moving so quickly but she buried her head in his shoulder. He wasn't used to the close contact.

"Thank you Vergil" she muttered and then she dropped, fainted, back onto the straw mattress.

"Seems she expended her energy" said Leir, his tail rising up behind him. "She'll wake up again later I suppose"

"I hope so. She had really pretty eyes, -" and then directed a Vergil he said "-are you sure she's not you're mate?"

Vergil growled through his teeth. "I'm positively sure. She deceived me"

"But you saved her life." He interjected.

"Only because I hadn't found out the truth yet."

"Okay, if that's the excuse you want to use...."

Vergil stood up his sword flying out of its sheath once again. "If you don't silence yourself I will silence you perpetually"

The boy made a squeaking sound and then stood as well "I can't help that you won't admit you're feelings. She's a beautiful girl-"

"Silence!" Vergil didn't want to think about any of that. The boy was really getting on his last nerve.

Vergil had forgotten that Lux –Luciana!- had fainted then slipped into sleep minutes ago and she groaned, hearing him. He half turned towards her and then something hit him in the head.

He awoke maybe only minutes later, blood running down the side of his face, his arms bound behind him. Chase was standing above him, smiling. The boy who looked so innocent was much stronger then he appeared so it seemed. Vergil looked up at him.

"Don't wake her up now...Maybe you don't want her but I personally think she beautiful and me and her have a lot in common." He said, his hands going behind his back, as he looked towards her, his head turned away from Vergil.

"Like what?" spit Vergil through his teeth. He was trying to stay in control.

"Like the fact they we're both hybrid" he then looked back at Vergil "And neither of us have human in us"

Vergil snarled and tired to get up but Chase's boot connected with his chest leaving him gasping. "Stay away from her. She's mine" Then Chase was gone, back over by Lux-Luciana! Why couldn't wrap his mind around Luciana being her real name?

Luciana! That was a simple enough name. It meant the same as her brothers! Luciana, Luciana! He snarled at Chase who had already returned to Lux-Luciana's- side. He snarled louder but Chase ignored him.

She didn't move of course, but he was there, with her and Vergil wasn't. For a moment Vergil's vision flashed red in his absolute fury. He hadn't been this angry in a while and he had forgotten the power that lurked behind his anger. He could taste metal, screeching copper on his tongue, burning it, but he knew this was only from his anger.

The rope binding him snapped and he was on his feet on an instant. Chase was too. A groan emitted from Lux's- Luciana!!!!- pale, limp form but it didn't seem she'd awake so soon. A loud snarl came from Vergil's lips and then he charged, sword gleaming in his hand.

That's when he heard it, stomping, snuffing, of something large. He stopped, Chase did too. They were both still tense, ready to spring. They were away from the fire and Lux, Chase didn't seem concerned but Vergil's head rang in alarm.

_'Get to her!' _a part of him scream _'Pick her up and run!!!'_

He couldn't make sense of this urge. It didn't seem rational. What ever the snuffing was, it might as well just be a large animal. Lucifer or any demon couldn't find them here. Not here, it was safe, so safe. Much safer then at her house.

That's when Lux's eyes opened; Vergil could hear her startled breath. "Brother!" she half screamed and then Vergil's world tilted. An explosion sent him ducking for cover – even further from Lux then before. Her body, still too weak to save itself, was throw away from the straw mattress she was laying on.

Vergil heard Chase snarl, growling, no where near human. It was long and forced. The inside of the tree was smoky, he couldn't see, only hear. He heard laughing, dark, cold laughter that made him freeze where he was. He couldn't even breathe. It was Lucifer.

Somehow he picked his way though the tree, trying to stay low and silent. He could hear Lucifer fighting someone, Chase maybe. Chase was shouting, about 'Luciana' but to Vergil, she was still Lux. He couldn't figure out why and at the moment he really didn't care to know. It didn't matter.

He found her body, she was breathing slowly, evenly, quietly. She saw him; her green eyes focused and ready....maybe for death. He nodded once and carefully slung her over his shoulder. She hung limply and Vergil couldn't believe how light she was. She was almost as tall as him yet she didn't feel like she was even one hundred pounds.

Then he slunk towards the hole from the explosion. He could smell Chase's blood now. Demon and Vampire, that's what he was. He could smell it so clearly. Everything was sharp now, clear because of his anger and now the need to get away from Lucifer's cruel laughter.

Just then he heard and anguished cry from Chase. Vergil knew he was dead.

He moved quicker, almost there, almost there and then a tall shadow stepped in front of him. The shadow lifted up one hand, with deliberate slowness and a beam of black light shot forth, striking both Luciana and Vergil in its blow. Vergil felt all the air leave his chest and Lux leave his arms. He heard her land and a painful groan leave her lips.

"Well, well" said a chilling voice. Vergil felt like he had frozen over, his lungs closed and refused to grant him air, his eyes refused to blink staying open with the fear the voice gave him. He had enough sense about him to keep it from showing but this man, Lucifer imprinted fear on those around him. It was useless to deny that fact. He wanted to lift his head, narrow his eyes, show he wasn't afraid, that he, Sparda's son, feared nothing. He couldn't, he stay frozen.

"If it isn't my old friend Vergil" he was able to look up at his name. The smoke was still thick; he couldn't see Lucifer's face. It made the fear a little easier to deal with. "And you have my darling little sister Luciana!" he sounded happy, but Vergil knew it was false.

"What's this?" Vergil saw his head look back and then Vergil felt a warm hand on his neck, then his cheek.

"Vergil" she groaned lightly. Her head leaned against his back.

"Lux" he muttered, unable to muster anything else to come out of his lips.

"Lux?" Vergil imagined Lucifer's mouth twisting as he sneered. "Luciana is her name, that was her childhood nickname. But I'm so happy you found this little thief and so very happy to see how close you've become."

He was silent for a moment, thinking. Vergil took a much needed breath. His lungs seemed to work a little, allowing him a little oxygen. He could feel Lux's hand still against him and then she was gone, her warmth faded and Vergil paled. She was hanging limp in Lucifer's arms.

"I think I'll take her. Just her." He said, his voice was tempting. "Come take her back if you can, 'Dark Prince'." The he was gone, the smoke and Lux with him. He took in a great gust of air that felt great on his aching lungs then stood. He could see Chase's body, but not Leir's.

A small flapping sound distracted him and Leir fluttered down to sit on his shoulder. He rolled it, sending the creature fluttering off and landing on the blood stained ground.

"Master Chase is dead" he whispered. "New master...." His great eyes stared at Vergil, who suddenly felt....dead.

"No" he growled. "I'm not your new master."

"You're going to save her" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I will"

"Why?"

He didn't answer; he just made sure his sword was tight in its sheath. He would not freeze again. If he did it might cost a life and surprisingly he didn't care if it was his own, but he did care if it was Lux's. Maybe her real name was Luciana, but now he knew why he refused to use that name for her. She detested it. She didn't want to be her. She just wanted a normal life. So she was Lux. She would be Lux.

And he was going to save her. He felt that with a certainly, it rang in every bone in his body. He looked at Leir again. The strange beast continued to stare with wide eyes.

"When the angel is in your arms run"

"What?" asked Vergil, but it was too late, Leir had run, full speed out of the tree. Vergil closed his eyes tightly then opened them, reaching inside himself to find his devil trigger form. He'd have to find his brother, get his half of the amulet and then go to hell because unlike Lucifer he couldn't appear into hell and disappear at whim. He took another deep breath and started forward. He didn't have time to waste.

* * *

Terra's Notes: Gah!!! Sorry its taken so long to get this part out. I've had it pretty much done for like a week but I don't get on often or for very long anymore. But to keep you all reading, the next part Dante will appear in. So with that bait out there....I just ask you to write reviews on things that could be improved. I'm more often ready to write if people encourage me (hint hint)


	7. The Descent

Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
The Decent

It was so cold here. She shivered. She wished she could wrap her arms, which her tied above her head, around herself to keep her body – her heart – warm. She opened her eyes slightly but the world was out of focus, all she could see was the ice that clung to her eyelashes. She exhaled, her breath turning to a soft warm mist. She could hear steps approaching her. She tried to look up, see his face, but she couldn't focus enough to see anyway.

"Hello little sister" said a voice that made it feel like there were snakes crawling through her ears. "I have a deal to make with you..."

Finding Dante wasn't hard. He was so predictable for Vergil. Vergil wasn't one to drink often; he got drunk fairly easily, although he could hold it down. He followed Dante's scent easily. He accepted his demon side even more then before now, completely embracing it. He could see now that he hadn't been one hundred percent sure of himself back then, that his need to protect....protect _something_ had been holding his power back. He still felt that need but the power was, for some reason, flowing around this block.

He stopped outside of a dinged up bar. It looked like it had seen better days....about fifty years ago. He knew Dante was in there and he didn't care that there were over half a dozen humans in there as well. He marched in, knocking over a dark haired man in the process and to Dante's table where he was 'entertaining' a girl with black hair. She was clearly not human.

Fangs protruded over her lip, her black hair was long and tangled in some places and her eyes were red with blood lust. Dante was flirting with Vampires now, wonderful. She was wearing a shirt that exposed her stomach and a skirt that showed too much of her legs, but boots covered them almost as well as pants would. She looked up at him and as he got a better look at her, he could see her eyes were naturally red.

"Vampire?" she asked, her voice was so much duller then Lux's. He realized how long he had been around her. Simply too long. "Beg your pardon, Vergil, I am a werewolf"

He wasn't startled by her words. "Get out of my mind" he stated. No threat carried in his voice and he could feel Dante's stare. He turned to look at his brother. Dante looked confused.

He seemed to regain himself and he slapped the werewolf's ass and started to sit up. "Okay, Exiel, I got stuff to do." The girl, Exiel got up with a huff and sat down on the bench as Dante got up. "Tell Ruth to put that on my tab"

Vergil was already moving towards the entrance again. He could hear Dante behind him and he stopped outside the bar where the cool night air could wash the scent of sweaty, drunk humans from him.

"Damn it Verg what the hell happened to you?" asked Dante right away. "You look sick or something. I knew you were always pale but...."

"I need your half of the amulet"

"What? Vergil, we already have been over this-"

"I know!" snarled Vergil. "I know but I need to help someone."

"You? Help someone?"

"Shes in hell, I need to get her out soon or she'll be dead"

"She?" A small smirk came over Dante's face. "Why Vergil I didn't know you finally got a girlfriend"

Vergil couldn't call forth the rage or energy needed to swipe that grin off of Dante's face. "She's not-" he started but shook his head, Dante would be more willing to help if he thought that Vergil wanted to save her for romantic reasons. "Yes, I have. Give me your half of the amulet."

"No"

"What?" Vergil finally felt that anger. It was brewing, dangerously brewing. "I _need_ to save her!"

He realized how right his words were. He didn't have to save her, he could have walked away if that was all the compulsion led to but he needed to. It was a dull throb somewhere inside of him that hurt more and more as his mind imagined the things that Lucifer could – and most likely would -do to her.

"I mean, 'No, I'm not letting you do this alone'"

"Dante..." he couldn't find the words. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. To him it felt like weakness. Lux was his weakness, she made him bend in a way no other woman – a way no other person – ever made him bend.

Sure he had been with other woman in the past. Men had needs and he'd often go to bars, find some drunken woman who was more then willing to give him a few hours of attention and take her back to her home, have sex and then disappear. He had done that in the past when he needed to but he had never made a habit out of it.

None of the six or seven woman he had done that with had ever connected with him, at any level. They were just a way to stifle his need and then nothing more. He wondered what made her so unique to every other woman in the world.

"Fine" he said finally. "We need to move though. _Now_"

Dante grinned and started off with Vergil. "You must be in love. I've never seen you so frustrated bro"

"I....I wouldn't call it love. I don't know what I'm feeling" Vergil growled. He wished he knew.

"Well then, talk about it. Tell me about your girlfriend"

Vergil gave him a slight, sideways glare as they walked then ran his one hand over his face. He sighed, looked away and tried to ignore Dante. Suddenly he didn't feel comfortable with this conversation anymore. That made it even more awkward. Dante never made him fell uncomfortable. Ever.

"Come on Verg, talking about it might help you sort it out" Dante's voice sounded almost concerned, and his hand came down of Vergil's shoulder. "Plus I'm happy for you bro"

Vergil stared at his brother's face for a moment and then sighed. "She's not human" he started. "She's half angel, half shapeshifter but she looks so much like an angel or what I'd suppose them to look like"

Dante nodded his head. "What color was her hair? I've always thought you'd go for the dark haired girls"

"You're wrong about me then Dante. Her hair was golden" Vergil stopped as he sensed them drawing closer to a spot that they could open the gate to hell. He then moved the last few steps quickly and then passed at the spot.

"Here....well are you ready?" Dante's grin was cocky. Vergil wished he knew what was waiting for them within and wished he could be as ready as Dante but his stomach twisted. Fear for Lux made him want to almost puke. But when Dante held up his amulet Vergil quickly took his off and held it close to Dante's. They connected in a flash of light.

They spun in circles and then where they spun the gate to hell opened. Several demons quickly crawled out as Dante and Vergil charged inside to the first level, Limbo.

It was beautiful here, peaceful but sorrow carried in the gentle wind here. There was a field but it was across a deep river. A man stood by a boat; he looked powerful and regal, like a king without the fancy accessories. He looked at Dante and Vergil, eyes wise and judging.

"Neither of ye art dead" he said, his voice low, but somehow booming and strong.

"Nope" Dante said, cocky grin still in place.

"We need to get across" Vergil clarified.

"Why does thou wish to cross?"

"Who are you to stop us?"

"I am Charon. I help thee dead cross thee River Archeron to thee first level of hell, Limbo. Now, tell I, why does thou wish to cross thee River Archeron?"

Vergil stared at the man a moment more. He could decide what to say to make the many let them cross. Finally he decided the truth would be best.

"I am Vergil Sparda and I have come to rescues Luciana from her brother" His voice was strong, he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it no matter what happened.

"Luciana? I did not see Lord Lucifer nor Lady Luciana come through here....So Lucifer has his hands on her again.... She is in great danger. I will let thou pass if thou promise to save her no matter what. I have no wish to see Lady Luciana dead" He stepped aside so Vergil and Dante could enter the boat. "Promise to save her Vergil Sparda"

"I will save her. You don't need to fright about that" A cruel smile appeared on Vergil's face before he boarded, Dante behind him. The smile disappeared as they floated towards the next shore. Dante patted his shoulder again.

"It'll be alright Verg"

"I hope so" was all the Vergil muttered before the boat connected with the next shore. Vergil jumped out, Dante came next and they stood the watching the people –spirits- walk around, seemingly carefree. The sense of sorrow was greater here. No punishment was going on here. These were merely the souls not worthy of heaven, though they had not committed any great sin.

No one tried to stop them as they headed towards where the wind was blowing from, the second level of hell that punished those who were Lustful. The wind began to howl as they got closer. The light from the first level began to disappear until they were left in darkness with only the howling wind as company.

It was hard moving in this level, slow, agonizing with the wind feeling as though it was tearing their flesh from the skin itself. But Vergil was determined to get through this level of hell and soon they did. They made it through the wind and to the third level.

The ground was all sticky mud, dirty rain pounded on them, heavy, unrelenting and not to forget they could hear Cerberus's growls from somewhere in the distance. It made the brothers tread carefully as they moved in the pounding rain. They were trying to avoid Cerberus if they could. They didn't want to be tired before they fought Lucifer, as they knew they'd need to.

As the growls got louder so did some screams. They could see figures in the mud, sinking while trying to eat the rain. This was where the Gluttonous were punished. Vergil could feel their agony as they moved, it seeped into his skin almost giving him a feeling of despair as the rain beat even harder on their heads. They could see Cerberus now. He was tearing into a man's stomach as he screamed. Dante moved faster, Vergil just didn't look. The rain began to lighten and Cerberus's growls and the screams died.

They had entered the next circle.

The River Styx swelled before them, moving slowly. Before that they could see Spirits rolling weights back and forth, screaming when a weight ran over a hand or over a foot. Dante watched them, grimacing.

"Who guards this level Vergil?" he asked leaning towards his brother, keeping his voice down.

"Plutus" Vergil muttered back through unmoving lips. His eyes scanned the area for the wolf-like demon. He was the demon of wealth and he punished the greedy, those who stopped rolling their weights were ripped apart. They were spirits though, so they'd slowly mend until they were back together. The process would start all over then.

Awareness tingled across Vergil's skin like an electric shock. He drew his sword in one quickly, flawless movement and whipped around to the right. He was slightly dissatisfied to see that Dante was just as quick on the draw.

Plutus stood before them. He was tall, far taller then either of them, tuffs of fur covered his naked body. His ears were large and pointed his face longer almost like that of a wolf. His feel and hands had pads on them, with long curved claws; his mouth was turned in a frown, fangs slipping over his lips.

"Thou art trespassing in my domain" growled the massive beast. His voice sounded like he was sick, it was a mere rumble. "What is thou's reasoning for being here?"

Vergil shifted stance, ready to fight. He didn't feel like explaining himself twice in one day and he had too much built up tension running through his limbs. He needed to let it out. He had to let it slip from his body, embrace his demon form and blow through hell, to get to Lux.

Plutus growled, bearing his fangs, all of which were sharp. His claws looked even more deadly when he held them ready for battle.

"Hey, hey." Said Dante, stepping up. "We're just here on a little rescue mission. Don't suppose you can fetch can you mutt?"

Plutus snarled at Dante and Vergil glared at his brother. Television had truly made him brain dead. "What does thou mean thou is on a rescue mission?"

"Easily, mutt. We're here to rescues my brother's friend. Her name is Luciana, ya know her?"

"Thou is here to rescues Lady Luciana?" The giant wolf demon hurried adjusted his pose and bowed rather gracefully for his size. "What can I do to help thou quest?"

"Get out of our way" snarled Vergil, disappointed in that his prospect to fight had been tarnished. He moved closer to the Styx, out of Plutus's range. Dante followed, grinning like a idiot. "That was a stupid move, Plutus will rip you apart on our way out"

"Are you gonna laugh when he does?"

"No"

Dante fell into silence as they stood on the edge of the River Styx. They could see the wrathful tearing at each other in the mud. They screamed and attacked each other, spilling blood into the muddy river. The slothful laid there, occasionally getting cut up by those fighting.

"How do we get across?" asked Dante, seeming slightly disturbed by the sight. Vergil watched it unemotionally. It didn't bother him. What did bother him was the aching in his heart. The worry for Lux's well being, the worry for her life.

"We wade and lets hurry."

"Why?"

"Lux" he muttered under his breath and hurried into the muddy waters. Dante followed. Luckily for them, the River Styx was neither deep nor long. A few gashes were acquired from the Wrathful souls who lashed out without watching who they were attacking, but they healed quickly and even before they reached the next shore.

They could then see Lucifer's damned city....the City of Dis. A huge plain surrounds it filled with burning tombs; fire was everywhere, singing the very air with its heat. But that wasn't the thing that made Vergil's heart stop; it wasn't the dead falling into the burning flames as the harpies tore at their failing limbs that made his breathing slow. He didn't even see the city in the background.

All he could see was Lux. She was unharmed, that he could see but there was a spark in her eye she didn't recognize. Then, four beautiful pitch black wings spread from her back. He barely noted that there was someone next to her, because all he could do was stare at her demonic beauty.

Then a cruel smile came to her lips.

"Vergil, I've been waiting"

* * *

Terra's Note: Here it is! The next part! Hope you liked it. I got one review (you know who you are sweetie and I thank you tons!) and it made me want to write more. This update was faster then the last you know. Imagine if I get three or four reviews (hint hint). Now listen, I only get online on the weekends now though, but I type my brains out on those weekends. I hope to get another update up next week! Till then!


	8. Pain for Pleasure

Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
Pain for Pleasure

Everything faded into the background for Vergil. Dante. The City. The plain of burning fields. The screaming souls. Nothing was there, just her. It was an odd sensation and when she spoke, it seemed off, like it wasn't her, but it didn't matter.

Then the hand on her shoulder came into focus, the person next to her came right afterwards. The person had clearly seen the deeper levels of Hell. He was twisted in a way that almost made him unrecognizable except for his hair which was such a shade of blue that Vergil knew it was Chase.

"Luciana darling, they finally reached us" he voice was just as twisted as his body.

"As I can see" her voice rang like a bell, shimmered but was quickly eaten by something darker inside.

"Verg, is this your girl?" Dante seemed stunned.

Vergil didn't answer. He felt tense, like a spring was about uncoil somewhere deep inside him. Lux sighed, her lips parting ever so slightly. Every action she made seemed off.

"What are you doing with her Chase?" asked Vergil, his voice lower than usual.

"Simply staying with my beloved. She is a hybrid just like me you know"

"Just like the both of us you mean"

Lux turned her head, flinging her hair in a way she never had before. "My brother promised me a happy life, with Chase, with children" She sounded too proud. "But only, if we kill you."

Vergil didn't move, only watched Lux, her wings, her body, waiting. "You don't want to do this"

"Oh, but Vergil, you don't know how much I do" Her inhumanly green eyes were focused on him and he felt ready to spring, ready to fight against her.

Chase stepped up, almost in front of her. "Are you really going to kill her?" he asked.

Dante, once again showing how brain dead the television had made him, rebuffed. "Ya know its not polite to interrupt." He stopped for a moment seemingly thinking. Vergil screwed up his nose, he could almost smell the idiot move Dante was thinking of. He watched his twin, carefully.

Then he was gone, shooting off at Chase at unknown speeds, Devil Triggering during the first step. Chase flew back, the air whooshing out of his lungs. "Let's grab the babe and go Verg!"

Vergil moved towards Lux but she had already charged towards him, her fingernail elongated into claws that hurtled towards his head at a ragging speed. Vergil just barely ducked out of the way, feeling the claws cut part of his coat.

He moved backwards; hand on his sword, ready to draw. He remembered who he was fighting and then stopped.

"What's the matter Vergil?" she taunted "Afraid to fight a little girl?"

He couldn't say he was. He had slaughtered female demons in the past. Gender had nothing to do with how fast or how slow he made a person's death. The only thing that ever changed was his cold anger. Depending on how he felt, depending on how bad he wanted them dead, that's what their death pivoted on. If she had just been another demon, another stupid, crazy demon that had somehow pissed him off, she would be dead. She would already be dead and he would be moving on to fight Lucifer.

It was the fact that she wasn't just any demon that pissed him off, that made him halt and stare at her like she was some curse.

'_And she just might be' _he thought.

She charged again, he raised his sword's sheath to defend himself from her blows. As a Devil Arm it wouldn't break unless attacked with a stronger Devil Arm. Her nails didn't qualify and they glanced off easily. He was well protected against her attacks.

That's when he first noticed how she moved. Her side that had been bit by Lucifer's Elite, the fact that Leir had said that they are very slow healing wounds. She twisted so easily, no pain ever entered her expression.

A growl came from Vergil's mouth, so inhuman that 'Lux' stopped. She stared at him for a moment, ever Dante stared.

"You're not Lux" he growled.

"How would you know who I am?" she growled back. Her body tensed and it reminded Vergil of the first time he had fought her, how she had somehow balanced herself on the tip of his sword. But he knew this wasn't really Lux and all feelings of protection he had just a moment ago had faded.

Raw anger took its place.

He charged at this 'Lux' tearing the fabric that covered his stomach with his bare hands, she let out a wild cry and tore at his chest with her claws. His proof was on her stomach, where no bite mark could be seen.

He remembered last time he had seen it; the skin had been twisted, torn apart. Surely something so horrid would leave some sort of scar.

Her skin was flawless, no scars ran across it. Now that he thought about it, the way she moved was too perfect, as if she were a full demon or a full angel. She was neither and thus he knew this was not Lux.

And for trying to trick him into forfeiting his life, she would have to die.

He didn't even feel the pain in his chest, the blood could have been water for all he knew, he charged at the quickly retreating figure, drawing his sword so quickly the move almost didn't exist.

She didn't even seem to realize how fast her death was coming. One moment she was retreating, the next she was screeching as fell, blood splattering all around her, some on Vergil's face. He stood there, almost emotionless, watching her wither, her wings turn to dust and finally she collapsed within herself into a desiccated old hag with a single golden hair wrapped thrice around her neck.

Vergil picked up the hair, sliding it through his fingers and then lifting it to his face. Her scent wafted off it.

Dante approached. "Whoa" was the first thing out of his mouth. Maybe he was still a little drunk. He had come with Vergil straight from a bar. Or maybe his brother was just impressed or even a little freaked out by Vergil's emotionless display after all but saying he was infatuated with the girl.

"Let's go." His voice was equally as emotionless. He had to keep it that way just to keep the burning raw anger inside him. Lucifer did this. Lucifer had locked him up for some odd years or days or months or weeks and tortured him and starved him and weakened him until he couldn't break out.

"Uh…Verg…you have some blood…" he made a wiping gesture on the side of his face.

Vergil wiped it off quickly and hurried towards the City of Dis. The next level of hell was practically right there, in their reach. Dante noted the Harpies whose screeching and keening stopped as Vergil passed. They had seen the battle and they were hushed by fear of their own deaths.

Vergil stormed right into the next level; Dante could tell he was consumed by anger, his girlfriend's (as Dante wasn't sure if her name was Lux or Luciana or what it was. Everyone seemed to have their own name for the girl) hair was clutched in his fist.

He could see the River Phlegethon, a river of boiling blood. The smell of it was disgusting. Flesh and blood and death all curled up around him, feeling like bodies pressing too close.

He resisted the urge to gag, good thing he hadn't eaten at the bar, only had a few drinks. Exiel had insisted. It didn't seem to bother Vergil though. That's when Dante heard a wailing cry.

"Oh crap" he grumbled and he quickly drew his swords. Vergil was already brandishing his Devil Arm as well. He couldn't see their enemy yet, but he knew it was there. What it was, Dante really didn't want to know. Well that was before the scent intruded his nose, something far worse than flesh and blood and death. It was the scent of a Minotaur.

He came at them then, screaming at the top of its lungs, waving a giant ax around. Vergil jumped into the air, disappearing in his speed. Dante, on the other hand, moved quickly digging his sword into the Minotaur's stomach and cutting into its side as he spliced it apart.

It snarled in anger and swung its sword at Dante. Dante felt the ax rip the arm of his jacket. He made no comment though, the Minotaur was spewing blood. It had to die sooner or later. It didn't stop though. It charged again, lowering its head, intending to ram Dante with its horns. Dante jumped, landing on its back, digging his sword into its shoulder. All that got him was thrown off, leaving his sword stuck in the beast and leaving him practically defenseless.

That's when Vergil reappeared. He dived straight down into the beast, spearing it through the head; it swung its ax a final time and then fell to the ground. Vergil ripped Dante's sword out of the monster's shoulder and threw it to him.

"Don't be an idiot next time" Then Vergil was moving towards the river of boiling blood. A row of bow wielding Centaurs lined the far bank, shooting at the sinners who tried to escape the river. Oddly they did not shoot at Dante nor Vergil. Instead they sent a boat across, in which Vergil and Dante boarded. Across they sailed. The Centaurs let them pass, one or two bowing their heads.

One muttered "If you don't save Luciana, we'll shoot you on the way back"

A few laughs rang out. Vergil was silent, Dante was trying to decide if they were joking or not. Dante looked towards the woods of the suicides where the harpies waited in their nests. These ones did not look afraid. In fact they looked very ready.

Luciana heard her brother laugh. She opened her eyes; she was strong enough to focus now, strong enough not to scream. To remember why she shouldn't. She watched her brother, he sat on his ice throne, just laughing.

'_Maniac'_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't feel her arms anymore. She was guessing they would take hours to recover. There went her 'break out of Hell again' plan. That was when her brother finally noticed her watching.

"Guess what Luci?" he said, fake cheer in his voice. It sound almost wrong, she hadn't heard his voice sound like that in so long. It almost made her sick to think of those memories.

"I'll humor you. What?"

"Your little hero managed to kill that withered old hag…Isn't that nice?"

"For who, me or you?"

"Ah, Luci, must you be so…so blah?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you need to get changed. He'll be here soon; you want to look nice don't you?"

"Why what do I look like now?"

"Like you've been through the blender, darling" He smiled. It was so lovely, but wicked and twisted, just like any other demon's. She glared at him, her inhuman green eyes glowing with her anger. He laughed and clapped his hands twice. Talk about having a King complex.

A few female ice demons answered his call. They all had extremely pale skin, two of them had white hair, and one had black hair. The one with black hair had red eyes; the ones with white hair had violet eyes. They were all dressed in black and blue robes with a sort of white long dress underneath.

"You called sire?" said the one with black hair, obviously the leader.

"Yes darling Ira. Can you take my little sister down and dress her up?"

She didn't answer; the ice demons moved forward towards Luciana and cut off her bonds. She dropped to the ground, unable to catch herself with her arms. The three picked her up off the ground and began to carry her away. She didn't fight it knowing she didn't have the strength to fight them even if she wanted to.

Watching people be ripped apart wasn't pleasant. Not even for Vergil who killed people almost on a daily basis. Their screams clouded the air, barely even leaving room to think. Vergil was resisting the urge to cover his ears as he moved on at a quick pace. Dante was almost jogging behind him.

Vergil could sense Dante's disgust for this level. How this level almost made him want to puke. Vergil gave him a hard pat on his back, Dante gagged but he smiled.

"Awww, I never knew you cared Vergil, I'm so glad you're watching out for me."

"Shut up Dante, or I'll throw you in the pit"

The pit being a huge crater in the center of the circle. It's where the sinners were tortured. They had to carefully tread around the edge to the next level. It was hard going, even subtracting the screams, the smell of blood and the crack of whips. He hurried again, almost stumbling; almost falling into the pit if not for Dante grabbing the end of his coat and pulling him back onto their ledge.

Dante chuckled "I've never seen you so inept, Vergil. You must really like this girl"

Vergil didn't answer. He figured the best way to converse with Dante was just to ignore him. Dante seemed to get the idea and he wisely shut up. Besides that, Lucifer's domain, Cocytus was right ahead. His castle of ice rose above the pit like a mountain. A cold wind blew from it, Lucifer flapping his wings, chilling those in the pit, even as they were whipped and their feet were licked by flames. The chill was a bliss compared to the raw stinking heat that rose from the pit. Vergil couldn't imagine being down at the bottom of the pit.

The jail he had been imprisoned in was right inside this circle, before the pit. The foulest demons were in this circle, but luckily, none seemed to harness their way.

Vergil was partly glad. This meant he could see Lux again sooner, but it also meant that he would be about ragging when he saw her. He tried to calm himself but every time that was almost in his grasp, he thought of Lucifer, what he had done to her.

Dante seemed to sense this, but offered no pity smile. Maybe Dante was smarter than Vergil gave him credit for…

Vergil's pace increased, he needed to see Lux, to know she was still alive. He had a horrible thought that Lucifer would kill her right beforeVergil managed to reach her. He didn't know if he could stand it, watching her die, or seeing that she _had_ died.

He kept his head together though; he had to keep it together. Whether she lived or died could depend on it. He was amazed, though, at how much the thought of her death scared him, made him cringe, made him _fear. _Vergil hadn't ever really been afraid of anything other than being weak.

The path got wider and the pit fell behind them. The next level of Hell stood before them. Lucifer's iced Castle. The level properly known as Cocytus.

The cold wind was even colder here. It only blew by every few minutes, still with freezing harshness. It reminded Vergil of a short blizzard. He had never felt cold in his life. His demon blood had kept him warm beyond belief but now he felt chilled to his very bone. It even hurt to breath, the ice scraping down his throat cutting it, making Dante and him cough.

They passed sinners frozen in ice. They're eyes were wide with fear, their mouths frozen shut, they were terrified yet no one tortured them here. As they moved further in, it became darker. The light was fading, the true light. Now the light came from Lucifer's castle. It was a dim reddish glow; even though it was made from ice somehow it had a red glow.

Ahead they could see three statues of Lucifer's face, one black, one red, one yellow. Red tears ran down the faces of the statue, as if crying for the sinners imprisoned in this level.

Vergil took a steadying breath as they passed the statues. They were almost to the castle. Only a little while to go until he was with Lux once again. But a thought came to him.

_'What if I die before I can get her out of here? Am I willing to die for her? To die for her safety?' _

He was almost shocked to find himself answering _'Yes' _

But that left the matter of her getting out. He stopped suddenly and turned to face Dante, whom almost collided with him.

"Dante, I need you to do something for me"

"Depends on what you want from me" he shrugged, almost dismissively.

"I probably won't survive my fight with Lucifer." Vergil took a deep breath, thinking. Survival. That had been one of the two things that had always mattered. Survival and Power. Power and Survival. How many days –months, years even?- had he chanted those two words like a prayer, to keep himself going?

"Verg..." Dante seemed lost for words.

"As soon as we get there, as soon as we see Lux...I'm going to grab her, give her to you and you are going to run like Hell. You are going to run as if Lucifer was on your heels and you are going to protect Lux"

"Vergil what about-"

"No 'what about's. I don't want to hear any of it Dante. You are going to make sure Lux is safe."

He turned, eyes flashing. Deep inside though he felt sick. Like he was going to throw up or his heart was going to stop. He felt....disgusted with himself in a way. He wasn't going to see Lux again after that one brief moment, was he? He took another deep breath and pushed forward. He kept his mind off that matter and onto seeing Lux one last time.

Luciana grimaced as the ice demon, Ira, tightened the belt of her flowing white gown. It was a little classy but she suspected her brother wanted to make her look good, make Vergil pay before he killed them both.

She looked into the ice mirror. She did look stunning. The dress was long and white, falling in elegant folds around her body, making her look like an ancient angel, beautiful and perfect. The back was open, so if she needed to she'd be able to spread her wings.

Ira let go over her and she wobbled. She was still weak so spreading her wings was a bad idea unless she needed them to protect herself while she healed. She felt the spot where Lucifer's beasts bit her. It was still sore, it still sapped her strength. She lowered her arm as she heard Lucifer approaching. She was going to act strong around him, unafraid, even though she was terrified.

"Luci, darling....you look beautiful" She could feel him behind her, so she looked away from the mirror, not wanting to see his sharp, cruel beauty. She felt something touch her bare throat and then suddenly the Ruby, the very one she stole from him, was hooked around her neck on a silver choker.

"Lucifer!" she cried turning fast. Two fast, she almost fell if not for her brother's arm catching her.

"Now, now Luciana...Calm down. I want you to look nice because soon it'll be all over for you" His fingers ran across her cheek, just a gentle stroke but Luciana flinched away, almost bumping into Ira in her haste to get away from her brother and the awful feeling that settle in her stomach, a feeling cause by his touch. A smile slowly came over his face. He took a single step towards her and something snapped.

Her body moved faster then her mind could process. She charged at him, launching herself, arching like an arrow towards him. She wanted him dead, she wanted to see him bleed.

It never happened because the next thing she knew, she was flying towards the wall. She hit it with a grunt, the pain in her side multiplying and seizing her body. She thought about fighting the pain and the let the darkness swallow her so she'd feel no more.

Vergil trembled, he knew it wasn't fear but he was nervous. Nervous for Lux. He'd know if she were dead, right? He had to keep telling himself that she was alive. The door to the ice castle opened, sending out a blast of breath-takingly cold air. Vergil felt frozen for a moment but a light push from Dante got him going again.

"I guess this means we can come in, huh Verg?"

Vergil nodded, pass the ability to speak. Tension twisted her cruel knife in his stomach and he fought back the urge to dry retch.

Dante's hand pushed on his back lightly, moving him forward. They entered and were blinded by a slightly bright light, like the castle itself wasn't bright enough with it being made of ice.

When they could see again, Vergil's breath caught. They were in a hall, but once again he didn't see his surroundings. He saw Lux and only Lux. She was laying in the middle of the hall in a dress that made her look like a goddess, her long golden hair spilled around her almost like blood. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing steadily.

Vergil forgot about Dante, about where they were. He could see the bruises and cuts lining her bare arms, but that seemed to be the worst. His Devil Arm clattered to the ground as he dropped it and he quickly walked to Lux. He sunk to his knees by her still form and pulled her into his arms.

Her scent filled his nose. Her body was limp and cold in his arms, but no wonder it was freezing in here. He laid her back down, carefully, moving slowly so not to jolt her awake and scare her. She had probably been through so much...

He shrugged off his jacked and quickly leaned her up so he could slip it over her bruised and cut up arms to keep her warm. Then he pulled her into his arms, he could somehow, sense Lucifer. He was getting close. It was time to say goodbye.

He stood, still holding her close, as if keeping her against his chest would somehow quell the sudden ache in his chest. Dante looked at her and then him. He seemed wary. Vergil gave him one short glance then leaned down closer to Lux.

Her scent was dizzying. He made him almost loose his train of thought but he knew this was the right way. "Lux, when you wake up, you will be with my brother Dante. He'll protect you...Stay with him." His mouth felt dry, he had never felt like this. It was worse then being sick.

"Lux...I lo-" He was cut off as a great gust of wind almost blew him over, the gust announcing Lucifer's arrive. Vergil shoved Luciana into Dante's arms and gave him a push.

"Vergil, it'd be wrong to leave you. I can't-"

"Go Dante." Vergil growled, quickly picking up his Devil Arm again. He drew it and it vibrated, pleased. It wanted blood, it wanted Lucifer's blood.

Lucifer stood there, grinning with cruel beauty. Looking at him, he did sort of look like a relative of Lux's. His hair was long, shorter then hers but still long, it was such a light blond it was almost silver. His face was pointed, hollow and his eyes were an unearthly blue. His wings, all six of them, were black and spread out behind him. His smile widened, pointed fangs showing themselves in his mouth.

"Hello again Dark Prince"

Vergil didn't answer to his taunt; he leaped towards Lucifer, his blade ready. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't. If he lost, it wasn't only him who died. It was Lux too.

He felt his sword start to sink into the flesh of Lucifer's shoulder, but suddenly he was flying across the rooms at high speeds, heading right for the wall. He fixed his position and launched himself right back at Lucifer who was grinning like a madman. Blood spilled down his shoulder, staining his white clothing.

Vergil slashed at his face. He wanted that smile gone, that cruel beauty gone. His sword hit the back of Lucifer's wing with a _clang _and then it flew out of his hand, twisting his wrist in a painful way.

"Huh?"

Lucifer's wings unwrapped quickly, hitting Vergil, sending him flying. Lucifer's grin got wider.

"Don't you know Dark Prince, that an Angel's wings are the best shield? Nothing can get through."

He heard a soft moan behind him. Dante hadn't left with Lux, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucifer. Lucifer was stalking towards him, Vergil's own sword in his hands.

Suddenly there was a anguished squeal from behind him, like a scream being cut off by someone slapping their hand over another's mouth. Lucifer looked up, confusion wiping the cruelness away from his features and Vergil quickly stood and turned to tell Dante to run.

Only he stopped because Lux was awake, pinning to Dante's chest. Dante was holding her there with one arm, his free hand over her mouth even as she struggled. The Dante gave a yelp and let go over her and she bolted forward, right into Vergil.

"No! Leave now Vergil!" she cried. "I don't want you!"

Vergil just stood there, as she clutched his shoulders looking to his eyes. He was too shocked to move.

Luciana glared at Vergil, making sure not to let any compassion she had for him leak out. He _had_ to leave. Else Lucifer would kill him. Her heart ached at the very idea. Vergil's eyes showed pain.

"Lux-"

"No! Go away Vergil! I....I was just using you this whole time! You're nothing more then just a...a cheap....one night stand. Go away!" She was shouting at him. Inside she was screaming at herself.

"Well, well....Are you sure you don't care for him Luciana?" asked Lucifer.

She moved around him, shoving him aside, hating herself for doing this. "I don't care for worthless....humans"

"Ah, but he's half demon"

"So? Still part human. He's.....He's worthless" She turned her head away from Vergil as if he disgusted her. He stood there, still too shocked to do anything. She could see a man who looked just like Vergil trembling, in rage maybe.

"Ah, my beautiful little sister, I believe you have grown" he sighed happily. Then he held out Vergil's sword to her. "Now, kill the worthless human"

"What?" she and the man who looked like Vergil said at the same time.

"You heard me darling. Do it or I'll kill you both"

She reached out and took the sword then turned to Vergil who's expression hardened. She took a step towards him and she saw that he believed her. Excellent. If he did, Lucifer did. Another step. Vergil prepared himself to fight. Half a step and then she whirled herself around and launched herself at Lucifer. Instead of going for the kill, she went right for his wings and held the Devil Arm high. She brought it down on his tender wings.

No matter how strong the beast, wings could easily be shattered, She had learned that. She dropped the sword when Lucifer threw her off. She felt dizzy as old memories resurfaced, from Lucifer's point of view.

_Lucifer and her playing together in Heaven. No other angel-children wanted to play with her because she was a demon. Lucifer's dismissal of them. They didn't understand his sister and he loved her. So what if she was part demon, she was still an Angel. Just like him and them. _

She saw Lucifer pick up the weapon, anger distorting his features.

_How Lucifer tucked her in at night. She always smiled at him and he had always secretly thought that when she truly smiled she let out her true self. He had told her on that night that he had to go see another angel quickly, but mother would be there to protect her.  
_

Lucifer was closer now, and she raised her hand, as if she could stop his slash with merely that.

_Her screams filled the night. How angry Lucifer was when he heard them. He beat all six of his wings as hard as he could to reach her in time. By then one of her beautiful wings had been torn off. The angel who committed the crime was still in her room, ripping the wing to shreds so she had no hope of getting it back. His roar of anger. How good it felt to crush the angel who had hurt his darling sister. Pleasure at pain. It was a pleasure to hurt you..._

She could hear another approach but would they be fast enough to save her. Maybe she didn't deserve to be saved?

_The falling, how it hurt, how scared he was for her. _"I'll protect you Lux" _he promised. How he came into power. Power was a beautiful thing. It changed him. No longer did he look at her as his sister. Servant. Heir. Good for nothing girl. Can't you do anything right? Maybe that angel should have killed you! You should thank me for your life! Stupid child! Anger. More Power. Betrayal when she left him with that man. More pleasure at her pain. It felt good, I can't be sorry for that. But I am sorry for mistreating you. My little Lux, I'm sorry. Pain is good. Power._

_More Power._

_You are no longer my heir...._

Luciana felt the blade cut into her arm before her brother's head was smashed into the wall. He fell down, he didn't move. He breathed. He was alive. Someone pulled her up.

"Fuck, let's get out of here" said an unknown voice.

"Lux, come" a wonderfully familiar voice commanded.

She obeyed, running blindly, a hand always in hers, always leading her. She almost fell a few times but he always caught her pulling her faster, urging her faster. They needed to get out before Lucifer woke up.

They must have been towards the end because they started to slow down. She started to feel dizzy. She stumbled and fell once again.

This time she didn't know if someone caught her.

* * *

Okay, let me just say this...in the word document I type this up in this was 12 pages long. This is the longest chapter I have submitted yet! Now I expect some reviews for this one. Kay? I think it got a bit crappy in the middle but it turned out fine. Alot of drama, a small fight, its all good. Well heres your warning right now, this story is rated M, meaning this is going to a sex scene sooner or later (quite frankly I think its going to be within the next two) Errr..I think thats all. I just wanted to give the loyals a heads up (and gives more reason for reviews!) Um thats it I think. Next part will be out next weekend (I think?) because I will be typing franticly all week to get it done for you guys. Till then!


	9. Ignore

Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
Ignore

Vergil sighed as they finally got back to Lux's house. Dante entered, looked around and went to sit on the couch.

"Move. I'm setting her there"

Dante moved, at his own slow pace then moved to the kitchen where Vergil could hear him digging around in the fridge.

"Is there any beer?"

"Lux drinks wine only"

"Really? That's lame"

"Not everyone lives on beer and pizza alone Dante"

Silence.

"Whatever"

Vergil chose to ignore him and set himself to tending to the mild cuts and bruising on Lux's arm. He noticed now that some of it was the result of moderate frostbite. He moved some of her hair out of her face, being gentle enough that he didn't wake her up. He doubted thought that she'd wake up any time soon. He had half dragged her out of Hell, holding her hand the whole time, aware that her stumbling state must have been caused by exhaustion and the flood of memories that must have been assaulting her.

She had collapsed on the fourth ring, her body giving out. He had wrapped his coat tighter around her and carried her back, murmuring to Dante to fight off any demons that hindered their way.

None did.

The guardians seemed to even move for them. Their eyes had widened in horror, maybe a little shock too, at Lux's condition. She was breathing even now, peaceful. At rest.

Sighing, he stood and looked at Dante who had taken a bottle of Lux's expensive wine and opened it. He had two glasses poured and he motioned for Vergil to take a seat and take the other.

"You can't drink your life away Dante" But Vergil took a seat and took the drink anyway. He drank some of it, glad that he never got drunk too easily, easier than his brother but not as easily as most humans.

"Verg, you need to relax. I mean it…You're even more worked up now. You must really, really like this girl"

Vergil didn't answer, downing some of the wine instead. He looked back out at Lux, who still wore his coat to keep her warm.

"I shouldn't want her" he muttered, turning his head away. "She's an angel yet…She has a hold over me, one I should have sensed sooner but didn't. I should have left her to her Brother instead of foolishly running after her. I went. I went and I was willing to die for her."

"Verg…"

"I don't get her hold on me, what it is, how it binds me so tightly." He eyes wandered to the table. "But I will stay here. I have no power to leave her."

He finished the drink, stood and returned to Lux. He watched her carefully. He was tired. They had been moving for a while. He sat on the floor by her, leaning his back against the couch, his head slightly resting against her arm.

He heard Dante get up. "Bedrooms are in the back" he muttered to a question he only half heard. His brain was swimming, his muscles ached, and all he had in his stomach was wine. He closed his eyes, just for a second but before he knew it, he was asleep.

"Oh" her voice cracked. The taste of blood filled her mouth. She coughed more blood on her hands. Stupid ice, it had cut her throat.

She could feel something against her other arm. She looked. It was Vergil. He was asleep. He looked so worried, even in his sleep. She smiled a little, gentle. She moved a bit, she was sore.

'_Where am I?'_

She looked around. Recognition filled her body with warmth that she couldn't name.

'_Home. Vergil brought me home'_

Luciana carefully rose, so not to disturb Vergil and then carefully, ever so carefully, even though her arms were aching, she moved Vergil onto the couch. He grunted lightly and rolled to his side, his face to her.

She watched his face, studying it. Then subconsciously pulled his jacket closer to her body and inhaled his lingering scent. She looked at the scars on his muscled arms, reaching out and tracing some.

His expression relaxed. He seemed more peaceful and Luciana turned to leave the room. She walked into her kitchen to see one of her bottles of wine had been opened and sat half drank on her table.

She took the bottle, reopened it and drank more than should of, almost falling over at her haste. She set the nearly empty bottle down and headed towards her fridge. The warm alcohol in her stomach felt wonderful. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. Then again she thought, glancing towards where Vergil was resting, when was the last time he ate too?

She opened her fridge and dug around, searching for something simple. She eventually found the ingredients needed to make a simple cheese pizza. The crust was pre-made so she piled the ingredients in and then put it in the oven. She set the small timer on her counter and then returned to the living room where Vergil slept much more peaceful now.

She could hear another's heart beating lightly so she figured the one who looked like Vergil, his brother perhaps was here too. She watched Vergil, thinking about the quick flashes of his memories she got from just touching his scars.

Then she looked back to the bedroom where the other was clearly deeply asleep. Then she sat on her knees and pressed three of her fingers against Vergil's temple. Memories flooded into her mind, blocking out her own thoughts.

His childhood, although she already saw it once shocked her. His teenage years had been hard and lonely, and then...him reuniting with his brother –Dante – at their mother's grave. How no fight had happened in honor of their mother.

How later they had fought brutally. Vergil had a scar on his stomach from that encounter. Meeting again later for Dante to stop him from gaining the power of their father, Sparda. Vergil being trapped in the demon's world, hell. Fighting the demon prince.

Losing.

Enslavement.

Losing another great battle. He was locked in hell, put under Lucifer's charged. The days and nights blended together to become nothing.

Then in his mind was her face. His first glimpse at it. He hadn't seen much but thought her a psychotic bitch at the time. Then his next memory was waking up and gazing at her on the floor.

The next batch of memories he had had passed too fast for her to follow. She pulled away from him and sat, kneeling there, trying to let the memories slow down. She heard Vergil groan again and his eyes opened just the tiniest bit. He focused on her and then sat up.

He watched her as she watched him and then upon hearing her alarm beep she stood.

"Oh! The pizza!" she hurried to the kitchen to get it out of the stove. As she sat the steaming food on the counter she saw Vergil leaning against the doorway watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"What's the closest you've every gotten to a person?"

Her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Just tell me, Lux"

"Why are you still calling me that?" she countered. "You know my real name is Luciana."

"But that's not what you want to be called." She turned away at this. "You like being called Lux because it lets you remember better times you had. Luciana marks everything you hate and it connects you with your brother who tried to kill us both. You don't like to be called Luciana. I can see it and I'll call you Lux." Then a arrogant smirk came over his features. "Plus there's not much you can do to stop me."

She took off the oven mitts she was wearing and threw them across the room to land on top of the fridge. She met his arrogance with a coolness of her own.

"I should wipe that smirk off your face."

"You're weak and tired I don' think you can"

She raised her eyebrow but said no more. She tensed, Vergil didn't. He stood there, perfectly calm. Yeah he was weak but she had obviously been beaten. No matter the anger it caused him at her pain, he had the advantage if she truly wanted to fight.

She dashed forward then. Vergil was ready to catch her but she went right for him and then threw her arms around hid neck.

"I'm too weak to fight but I am strong enough for this." Her lips were pressed to his before he could object. He stood frozen, in surprise. He relaxed. This was what he wanted wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

His wants and needs must have become blurred in Hell. For now though, he knew what he wanted. A basic need. It was easily answered.

His hands were on her, almost bruising, holding her tight to him. That one simple need was the one making his blood turn to roaring fire, making him want her. Just her. He pushed her against the door's frame. His coat was the first thing off her, his own shirt hit the floor a moment afterwards.

He could feel her trembling at the onslaught of memories and he shivered as her hands slide across his chest.

A throat was cleared across from within the hallway outside the living room. "Bedroom is back there" Vergil groaned and looked up to glare at his younger twin. Lux practically collapsed against his chest, still trembling lightly. She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting his own lust and then a smile came over her face.

"I told you I'd wipe that smirk off your face Vergy"

Vergil was about to reply when Dante snickered "_Vergy?_ Very nice bro" Lux laughed, just a light chuckle before moving out of his arms and over to the still steaming pizza.

He slumped against the door frame as Dante pushed past to get to the pizza. He watched her for a moment more, assessing her strength at the moment and then scooped his shirt and coat off the floor. He slipped his shirt back on and then sat at her table, by her. He could smell her scent wafting off her skin and that didn't help him with the little control he had at them moment.

She was eating one of her three sliced of pizza while Dante was eating his third or fourth slice. He snagged one of Dante's sliced and ate it waiting for her. She finished shortly after him and cleaned up.

Dante was already sitting in her living room watching television. Vergil walked out and she followed.

"Maybe a proper introduction to your brother Dante would be appropriate wouldn't it Vergil?"

Vergil didn't answer. "Dante this is, as you have already guessed, Luciana, Lucifer's younger sister. Lux, this is my younger twin brother Dante"

Dante held out his hand but Lux didn't meet him though, instead she looked away and put her hands behind her back.

"Don't think me rude. When I ever I touch a person, skin on skin, I see their memories."

"What about Vergil you were....err...touching him. A lot"

A flash of red crept up on her cheeks, and Vergil sat on her chair trying to look indifferent as if he didn't care about their conversation. He was listening though.

"I know" she answered. "I've already seen most of his memories though. The more times I see them the less they affect me."

"Ah and so if you get a surge of memories from just shaking a person's hand, what happens when you have sex?"

Another flare of red, maybe slight embarrassment from their earlier display, flashed across her face. She didn't answer for a moment; instead she brushed some of her golden locks out of her face.

"I don't know. I've never had sex before"

"Wow Vergil, good going. An angel and a virgin"

She turned away, heading towards the kitchen. She was clearly mad but didn't seem to want to do anything about it.

"So _Vergy_ when are you planning to do anything about her virginity"

Vergil was going to answer but he saw a glint of silver in the kitchen. His eyes narrowed slightly, trying to figure out what Lux was up to when a large steak knife flew out of the doorway and right above Dante's head.

"Whoa!" cried Dante. "Ya know what? I'm leaving. Good luck with your crazy virgin Vergil."

Vergil was smirking again by the time Lux came to fetch the knife. The door closed loudly behind Dante and they could hear his footsteps retreating. She pulled the knife out the wall, looking dully at the hole it left in the wall. Vergil was once again watching her and battling with his needs against her strength to fulfill them.

She threw the knife back towards the kitchen where it landed on her table with a dull _thunk_. Then she turned to face Vergil.

"Nice tent pole, circus coming to town?" she said. Her slim pale finger pointed downward, towards his pants.

Vergil looked down. Damn, he thought he had been controlling himself better then that. Instead his erection was showing clearly, bulging up in his pants. He looked back up at Lux. Lust was the dominate feature in her eyes. There was fear there too. Fear of what would happen when she did have sex with him.

It wasn't if she would or wouldn't. She knew she was going to have sex with him. She just didn't know when. And neither did Vergil.

But they both knew they needed their fix, now. It was a pounding, _demanding _need inside them. Vergil watched her then suddenly she was in front of him pulling him up.

"I know we should wait. I know this isn't the right time." She said. "But I need it now"

Vergil didn't argue. His lust was so bad it was on the verge of pain. Vergil almost growled, dropping Yamato, who pulsed in response to its master's sudden mood. He grabbed Lux, once again his grip almost bruised her but it wasn't like she even felt it. He pushed her, ever so lightly towards the couch.

"Vergil?" her voice was slightly alarmed. He looked at her. A small glaze had come over her eyes, some of his memories slightly distracting her. But he could clearly see that it wasn't that. Something else distracted her.

"The door, I didn't....It's unlocked."

"It doesn't matter" his voice was rougher, lower then usual. A small look of shock passed over her. Vergil took that moment to push her onto the couch and before she could protest anymore his lip silenced hers. She didn't fight. Maybe the lust was making her break apart too. It felt like he was fragmenting, like he was falling apart and he needed her to keep himself together.

His mouth trailed from hers, down her jaw, her neck before stopping and then reaching down to the end of her dress and pulling it off her in one swift movement. Her shaking fingers somehow got his shirt off. Once again she gave them a moment to explore his chest. He trembled under her touch and she looked up to his face.

She could see his fangs, his demon side fighting with his human for control. "Verg?"

"I'm fine"

She couldn't find a lie in his eyes yet she watched him carefully as her hands found the lip of his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them, but Vergil seemed to be more in a hurry then she was and quickly shed the rest of his clothes as well as her own. She felt nervous and Vergil saw that.

"Lux, if it gets to be too much..."

"I can handle it, I'm sure" She smiled, just slightly and Vergil nodded. He couldn't help feeling nervous himself, regardless; she looked fragile at the moment. Most of her wounds hadn't finished healing but he ached and pulsed with the need to have her.

She seemed to feel the same way; she fidgeted and ran her hand down his chest. "I'm not scared Vergil." She muttered. "Don't hesitate because you fear for me. I'm not scared of the memories."

Vergil nodded, and positioned himself, ready to push inside her, where pain would quickly become pleasure. Where friction would lead them to the end where everything would come undone and the world would not longer exist. He could feel her shudder at the memories as he pushed even more against her, sliding himself into her. He could feel her body stiffen, a reaction to memories and then she seemed to almost immediately relax.

She couldn't see Vergil's memories, not yet but she could feel a sort of pain. It did hurt, but it was to be expected. As Vergil started to thrust more the pain escalated but was blocked out by the pleasure from the friction that was created from him moving so fast. She was trying to control herself, but the memories were coming. She could taste them, like sugar rainbows and dark thunderheads on her tongue. Not every memory was bad, some were perfect. Some made her almost sick at the anger and deformity of them.

They came then, but they didn't take over her vision like they usually did, playing like a almost-muted movie where she could barely hear the voices. They played in the background but she could hear everything perfectly, it was like she was just listening not watching.

They didn't choke her and allowed her to concentrate on what she was doing, almost. She couldn't really concentrate. The pleasure and slight pain distracted her enough to whence she couldn't really saw how long they were on the couch, in plain view if anyone opened the door.

She didn't care, the pleasure was the only thing that mattered at the moment, that and Vergil. His fangs pierced her neck. She didn't know if it was an accident or on purpose but it didn't bother her like it should. He pulled away from her neck, her blood on his lips, his demon fangs hanging slightly over his lips. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, she could taste her own blood but neither seemed to care.

That's when she felt something change. Vergil seemed more desperate, his thrusts got faster, less careful. She could feel the climax coming and she thought that maybe it was too soon but it would take the edge off the ache she was, and she knew Vergil was, suffering from.

But came too soon, tearing a strangled cry from her mouth. Vergil was only moments behind her throwing his head back, with an animalistic growl. His last thrust shook the couch, making it bang against the chair next to it.

He held himself above her panting for the moment. His hair had fallen out of it usual style and, as Luciana noted, he looked more like his brother that way. She smiled, softly up at him but of course he didn't return it.

"Are you alright?" his voice seemed to awaken her, make her focus on the present.

"Of course I am, Vergil. I'm fine" She reached up and touched her fingers lightly against his face. She could feel his memories again, but just like before they were in the background. She could focus on him with out the memories distracting her. She had never been able to do that before and she wondered why now.

His head cocked to the side, studying her reaction. "The memories?"

"I can….I don't know, ignore them. They're in the background, I don't really…know why but I can ignore yours"

He was silent for a moment then pushed himself up and then to the ground. He landed on his feet and gathered all his clothes. "I'm going to take a shower" he said, he paused by her and threw her his jacket. "You can borrow that, I think I ripped your dress a little"

"I didn't hear it rip"

"You were distracted"

"And you weren't?"

He didn't answer.

"The smaller bathroom is in the hall, the larger one is past the bedroom. I'd use that one. The smaller one doesn't have towels" He paused in the hallway and looked back at her. "What?"

"Your blood…it didn't taste like a demon's or an angel's"

"And you know so much about either?"

He shrugged and moved down the hallway. She could hear him pause at the door, she heard it open and then she heard him move into the bedroom. She quickly gather her undergarments, slipped them on and then went to check her dress. Sure enough it was torn. Not like she wanted it anyway. Screw that, it was from her brother and she didn't want anything to do with him.

She slipped on Vergil's coat and buttoned it up, the rolled up the sleeves slightly. It was a little big on her and while it didn't drag behind Vergil, it nearly did with her. She was only a few inches shorter then him so luckily it didn't.

She also, though, couldn't help absorbing the smell of him that wafted off his jacket, even though she had worn it twice now. She sat back down on the couch, feeling slightly sore in places she had never been sore before. It was uncomfortable. But she was able to ignore it at the very least.

A sigh left her lips. So she wasn't a virgin anymore. It didn't bother her. She knew that some human girls freaked out when they lost their virginity. Why should she? It didn't matter to her.

She closed her eyes; let her mind wander when there was a knock on the door. She stood, to answer it, after all Vergil's coat covered her well enough, but she stopped about four feet from the door and tensed. It wasn't just anyone on the other side.

It was a demon.

* * *

First off I would like to say sorry for the wait. My personal life has been havoc lately. My one friend has been sick and I wanted to be with them until they got better, plus school, plus christmas (ick I'm glad thats over!). Second I would to thank Tainted Light for reviewing the last three stories! Now last off, have you checked my profile? Go there to see information about each story, upcomming stories, stories that have been personally requested and other such things. Its kinda like a gift to the faithful readers. Anyway, personally I didn't like this chapter. I hate writing sex scenes and I think it shows in my non-detailed sex scene. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. And the next chapter will be out sooner (for Terra has a plan!)


	10. The Hounds And The Warning

**Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
The Hounds And The Warning**

Luciana was tired and weak and a little sore but a demon was a demon and if they were a threat then she'd have no problem taking them out. She tensed ready to spring.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Dante?"

There wasn't an answer in words, just an annoyed sigh. "Who else would it be? Let me in!"

She quickly opened the door and stepped back so he could come in. He didn't. He just looked at her. "Where's Vergil?"

"Taking a shower"

"Ah, well....umm...are you dressed under that?" He pointed to Vergil's borrowed coat.

"No"

"Well, I want to talk to you. Do you mind going for a walk?"

"Let me make myself decent first" she turned. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I'll wait outside" He closed the door and she turned to go down the hall. She entered the bedroom, expecting Vergil to yet be in the shower but instead he was laying on one of the beds, shirtless with a towel lying on the floor by the bed. Some water still was glistening on his skin and his hair was back in its usual style.

His eyes had been closed but the opened as Luciana shut the door. He watched her as she moved to her closet and got a light blue dress out. It wasn't short but it wasn't all that long either. It had an elegant darker blue design on it with a gold color lining the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. She quickly changed her clothes and then went to lay Vergil's jacket down on her bed.

"Take it with you"

She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Vergil…"

"I'll feel better if you take it with you"

She raised her eyebrow but didn't comment on the meaning of his words. She then brushed off the dress with one hand and laid the coat on a hanger by the door to the bathroom and went inside. Luciana wasn't going to do anything she would need to shut the door for, so she didn't. She combed her hair quickly and dimmed is shine and then did the same with her eyes. She made her face more curved, like a human's instead of sharp and perfect like an angel's.

She turned and walked out of the bathroom, satisfied with her looks, slipping the coat on as she walked. Vergil grabbed her arm as she walked past and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me see it"

"What?"

"The bite mark let me see it"

"Vergil its healing fine"

He sighed and pulled on her arm again, so hard she fell on the bed, lying across him. Swiftly he grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged it up until her stomach was exposed. He had noticed when she was changed she had kept her back to him, so he couldn't see.

He saw now though. It was healed now, but the scar was clearly visible. It looked like someone had torn her skin the shoved it back in to hide it.

"It'll disappear if I give it time" she muttered, climbing off him and pulling her dress back down.

"Be careful" he muttered in response and went back to relaxing on the bed. She slipped his coat back on and then muttered something about men in general and then quickly escaped out the door.

She saw Dante sitting outside her house. He gave her a sideways glance and then stood.

"Let's go get something to eat" he suggested. He seemed a little confused at the sight of Vergil's coat on her but he seemed to shrug it off quickly.

They began to walk down the streets, silent but Dante seemed to be thinking of what to say. Luciana watched him, her eyes impassive. She wondered what he was seemingly thinking so hard about.

"You were trying to protect Vergil....back in hell when you said you didn't want him?"

She ducked her head down slightly. "Yes, I was. I knew Lucifer would kill him...I just couldn't...I didn't want him to die for me. It would have been a waste"

"A waste?" Dante looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop looking at me like that. I don't have to explain myself to you" She started walking faster, turning her head away from him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Yes you do. You had sex with my brother, _my twin_"

She yanked her arm out of his grip and backed away from them. "Listen to me" she hissed. "You do not want to get _pushy_ with me. I don't care whose twin you are, I'll eat you alive. Got it?"

He growled at her "Don't threaten me. I don't want to fight you, just talk"

"Then stop threatening me"

"I never threatened you"

"You did and you are now"

Dante relaxed his stance but she didn't. He huffed a sigh out and ruffled his hair. "So are you going to relax?"

"No. What do you want? Tell me now or I'll take off so fast you'll never see it coming" She tensed even more, ready to run and then launch herself way above his little head.

"Okay, look, I'm just looking out for Verg, Luc no need to snap"

"Then why are you being such an ass about it"

"Because Vergil doesn't show emotion, Vergil doesn't care for people, Vergil hates _everyone_. But he doesn't hate you"

"I don't see where you're going with this" She crossed her arms and stared at him long and hard.

"You must have seen our whole past by now, right?" she nodded. "Well, you know Vergil doesn't get attached to anyone easily...Its like he holds a grudge against the whole world for the death of our mother. Alls he's ever cared about is _power_ but I don't think that matters much to him anymore."

"Are you saying...I'm more important to him the power?" she couldn't force the worlds louder than a whisper.

"I'm saying that's what I think"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know..."

"I do"

She turned away from him, facing the way they had come from. "Vergil cares about me....I know that. I've known that for a while now, but are you suggesting that he loves me?"

Dante shrugged, although of course she didn't see. "I guess I am. But the thing I'm most interested in is how you feel about him. If you leave him, that is going to hurt him and the way Vergil deals with pain is causing pain to others"

"I don't know...I..."

"Would you forfeit your life for his?" Dante's voice had become dead serious.

She turned fast, her hair ringing around her. "What kind of question is that?" she snapped.

"Answer it"

"Of course I would!"

"Good!" Then Dante grabbed her arm. "Let's go get something to eat now, I'm starving already"

"Eh? Really?" She stumbled along side him, looking at him as if he had just sprouted a second head.

"Yup, that's all I really wanted to know. Now, let's hear how you and Verg met Luc"

"Luc?"

"What? Everyone seems to have their own name for you. Verg calls you Lux, Lucifer calls you Luciana and I'm going to call you Luc"

"Err...okay..."

"So like I said, how did you two meet?"

"We met in jail, that one jail in hell. I decided that he'd be a good ransom to lure my brother out of Hell, where he is weaker, so I could kill him"

"Really? Now you two are onto having sex"

"You make that sound so dirty you know that?"

He laughed. "I know"

She raised her free hand and touched the Ruby choker that still wrapped itself around her neck. It usually radiated energy, but it felt really cold at the moment, even pressed against the warm flesh of her neck.

"Dante" she said, through unmoving lips

He stopped at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her.

"What color is the Ruby?"

"That's a Ruby? It's almost as pale as you are"

She glanced around. "It senses danger. We have to get out of here"

"Wait a gem sense danger?" Dante raised an eyebrow and Luciana hissed at him.

"We must go"

"It's too late pup, I'm already here" rang a voice she would have known from anywhere. She turned to face him, the one her brother fought for the throne.

Vergil sat in her house, he could feel where she was and that she was panicked but he would know if she were in danger. He had drunk her blood and he knew that drinking an Angel's blood would connect him to said angel. He was connected to her now and he could sense a tremor of her emotions and the area where she roughly was.

He was currently sitting on her one chair, with a book in his hands, not really keeping tabs on what she was doing or where she was at. She was with Dante after all; Dante could keep a leash on her…while she kept one on him.

"They might strangle each other" he muttered to himself as he sat his book down on the arm of the chair.

"What's wrong, Dark Prince, you seem bored?" Vergil recognized the voice that stabbed the calm air of the house with a thousand knives. He was sitting on the ceiling, as if it were the floor.

"Lucifer"

"Yes, and merry meet to you to" He jumped down to the floor and walked over by where Vergil sat. "It was a bad idea to steal Luci away from Hell. A very bad idea"

"If you came here to fight then fine, but leave Lux out of this"

Lucifer rolled his eyes as Vergil got up and grabbed Yamato. He watched him draw the sword and get into his stance, ready to fight.

"Oh, if I came here to fight, you'd already be dead" Lucifer paced away from Vergil, shaking his head as if tragedy was at hand. "Luci would be so ecstatic to hear the news I just heard"

"If you try to take her away again, I swear I'll-" Vergil stared but a look from Lucifer shut him up. "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning nothing." He said, "Quite honestly, I'm here to _help you_"

"You don't lie well Lucifer" hissed Vergil, tensing like a spring.

"I'm not lying. I have news for you, so put your sword away and sit back down and we'll talk." When Vergil did not move "If you don't do as I say there's a good possibility that Luci will die within the week"

Vergil continued to glare and he didn't sheath his sword but he sat back down in the chair.

"How much do you know about me and Luci's mother?"

"She's never talked about her"

"Well, Luci think she's dead"

"She's not?"

"Of course not! Our mother is a six winged angel! They never _ever_ kill a six winged angel!" Lucifer rolled his eyes, as if Vergil should automatically know the workings and laws of Angels just because he had one stand with Luciana.

"What are you getting at?" he grumbled, impatient for Lucifer to leave.

"The fact that I found out that my father, a very powerful six winged angel and whom hates Luciana more than anything, is freeing my mother from her prison" He sighed and began to pace "My sources say that he's only doing so if she'll do something for him."

"What would that be?"

"Kill Luciana." Vergil was frozen with shock and Lucifer growled lightly "And get me to come back to the clouds with her!"

"Lux can defend herself"

"Oh I know she can. That's something she proved when she almost chopped off one of my wings! But the thing is, this is her _mother_. She won't lift a finger against her and she won't believe either of us if we try and tell her that her mother is crazy and is trying to kill her."

"She'll believe me-"

"When it's too late and mother has a sword shoved through her heart"

"Why are you telling me this?" Vergil was wary to what Lucifer was telling him.

"So you'll help me kill her" He seemed so dismissive. Like it was no big deal that he tried to kill Vergil and Lux down in Hell. Like it was no big deal that he was trying to save her life now.

Vergil sat for a moment, not knowing if he was telling the truth or no. Not sure if this was a trick.

"Why do you need help?"

"Because," said Lucifer, "I want to see how much you love her"

Vergil's face flushed. "This is just a test?"

"A test? You could say that... But don't be mad. If you can kill her mother and break her heart, I'll deem you worthy for her" He winked at Vergil. "If not I'll kill you myself"

A cruel smile took over Lucifer's features. And Vergil shrugged and pretended to dust off his shirt. "Fine."

"Let's leave a note for Luci, and we'll be on our way"

"Who's going to protect her?"

"Oh don't worry about that…I sent someone who owes me a favor…"

They sat in the human's café with him. He insisted they go some place public, so none of them made a scene. Dante didn't know who he was so it wasn't like he would, but Luciana knew exactly who he was and her glare never left him as he sat there looking oh-so-innocent.

He was tall, super tall, standing over 165 cm in height, which was over 6 feet tall, he had strong, full muscles and tattoos. There were spiky, thorn covered Celtic swirls on his forehead, spilling down his high cheekbones and down his neck where they collected and crawled over his shoulders, arms and back. Also on his arms were tattoos of blood-thirsty hell hounds that usually ran and moved on his body. Now they were deathly still as he was pretending to be human. His hair was pitch black, like a raven's wing and his eyes were black but slowly turned violet on the edges. He was an excellent looking man, but he looked frightening and most humans, demons and otherwise tried to avoid him. Only his Hounds ever tried to go anywhere near him, and even they only approached their master when he was in a relatively good mood.

His mood now was calm, like before a storm. He sat there a small smile on his lips, as if this amused him.

"I don't think this is funny Gabe. Why are you here?"

"Orders love, from Lucifer himself. I, and my Hounds, am supposed to hang around you and watch you." He smiled, showing his fangs.

"Screw off" Luciana immediately replied.

"Luc, I think you mean _fuck_ off."

She smiled at Dante, being kind as she could be with Gabriel here supposedly _babysitting_ her. He seemed to sense her stress and gave her a pat on the back, maybe that was his way of comforting her.

Gabe was his nickname. His full name was Gabriel, but not to confuse him with the prissy angel. He was the Lord of the Hounds and a Hound himself. They were his.

"So who is he?" asked Dante right on cue. He didn't seem afraid of Gabe; he barely seemed interested in anything but making the man go away. "I can sense he's not human but he's not a demon either, is he?"

"Got that right son of Sparda" Gabe's language was overly fluid and his accent made his voice to die for but every time he spoke fangs flashed in his mouth and some of the human girls who were watching flinched back from him automatically.

"His name is Gabriel of the Hounds. He prefers to be called Gabe. See, he used to rule Hell till my brother came and kicked him off the throne and enslaved him. Since then he has to follow my brother's exact orders."

"And do you want to know what those _exact_ orders are now, love?"

He was directing his comment to Luciana and she gave him a hollow glare but waited for him to go on.

Instead he reached towards her and touched her cheek gently with his fingers. "Ah, how I've missed you around the castle Luciana. It's gotten lonely there, even with Alice around"

Alice was his sometimes-mate that Luciana knew. She was cruel and had always chased Luciana away from Gabe. Talk about being overly jealous.

When Luciana didn't answer, only stiffened her pulled his fingers away and sighed. "Your brother's orders are to distract you while he goes to see you two's mum"

"Mother?" Luciana stood straight up.

"Yup"

"I thought she was dead…"

"Guess she isn't as dead and cold as you thought"

"Dante, we have to go get Vergil and-"

"Wouldn't do any good, love, Lucifer took that boy of yours with him"

"What?" it was Dante's turn to stand up. "Vergil isn't stupid, he couldn't have gone with him"

"He did" said Gabe as he pushed his shoulder-length hair back frown his face.

"_Why?_" hissed Luciana as Dante almost shouted the word at the same time.

"To kill your mum"

"_He's going to what?_" she screamed.

"Luc, calm down." Dante clamped his hand down on her arm to keep her from fleeing. "Where are they going? You've got one minute to tell us where they went"

Dante's voice was dead serious, almost scary even. Luciana didn't know he could look frightening. He was rival even to Gabe.

Gabe shrugged. "In all truthfulness, I have no idea where they went. All I know is that he didn't order me not to tell you. Just to keep you busy"

Dante sighed and then tugged on Luciana's arm. "Come on" She stumbled after him, her mind spinning. She swore she _loved_ Vergil, yet he was going to _kill_ her mother. It shocked her and she felt numb. Dante tugged her arm again as he pulled her out the door, leaving behind a lot of confused humans and Gabe. That's when she seemed to wake up.

"What? Where are we going?"

"To find Vergil"

Vergil. Yes of course, she had to find Vergil. He'd tell her that Lucifer was just trying to trick her so he could kill one of them. He'd tell her he didn't know a think about her mother. She pulled his coat closer to her with her free hand, inhaling the scent of him. Of course Vergil would think she was crazy, once again, but she loved him. She didn't mind what he thought of her.

"I'm coming too"

The voice startled her out of her lovely little world of 'Vergil will prove everyone wrong' and back into the world where they still had to find him.

"Why?" Dante's voice was hostile.

"Because I have to protect Luciana. Orders are orders"

"Luc, do you think we should let him tag along?"

Luciana looked at Dante and then Gabe. She pulled her arm out of Gabe's grip and straightened her spine; let a hard look take over her face.

"Carry Dante, Gabe" she ordered. Dante started to question her, but she cut him off with a harsh laugh. "Believe me Dante, you don't want me to carry you and you'll get left behind otherwise."

"What are you planning Luc, to grow wings and fly?"

She stepped a bit farther from the human's buildings until she was in the middle of the empty street. No cars came by and she could sense Gabriel's hounds nearby. They were blocking humans from coming, in their hound forms. Snarling. Growling. She could hear them. She could hear the fabric of Gabriel's clothes rip as he took his huge hound form.

She took off Vergil's coat and laid it on Dante's shoulder. "Take back to my place and then catch up with me"

"Luc you never answered me…" Then she saw Gabe grab the back of Dante's coat and start to drag him backwards, away from her. Just in time too. Three wings spread from her back. Her mother had been a six winged angel and fate had only made her loose one set of wings plus just one of her four later in life. She didn't mind having only three wings. They were a beautiful, soft silver that contrasted with her hair well.

She looked at Dante.

"I am half angel after all" she said, a small smile playing on her face. Then she looked to Gabe who was almost as tall as Dante in his hound form. "Take Vergil's coat back. I'll be waiting outside of town."

Then she jumped, flying into the air. She could see from the height she was at, Gabe throwing Dante and the coat on his back and then following her and Dante's earlier scent back to her home. She didn't watch any longer and started flying due east. She knew that had to be the way Vergil had gone. She didn't know why she knew but she knew instinct told her to go this way.

"Vergil," she muttered as she pumped her wings harder, begging for speed from them (although what could she expect? She rarely used them). A fit of anger filled her "And Lucifer, you better watch out. I won't let you threaten me again"

Saying these things out loud made her feel better. Made her feel like an avenging angel, who had risen from hell, to get revenge on the one person who had the power to take everything away from her.

Vergil and Lucifer were on foot, but running. Lucifer's wings were folded down behind him, spreading black feathers over the land. Vergil had Devil Triggered to keep up with him and was running every bit as fast as Lucifer. They covered leagues as most people covered centimeters, quickly and in a blink of an eye.

"How much further?" growled Vergil. He didn't want Lux to know what was happening. It was better if she just thought her mother dead.

"Another hour's worth of running" answered Lucifer. His voice was not breathy; he wasn't breathing any faster than normal either. "Be prepared to go for the kill. Remember how we have to kill her?"

Vergil nodded. She needed to have her heart shredded with a sword and beheaded before she would truly die. Just a stab wouldn't do, but if he moved his sword the right way after stabbing her, it would shred her heart, then Lucifer would behead her and the bloody job would be done.

Vergil allowed himself to wonder, for just a moment, if Lux was home yet. The only thing he left for her was a note that read _'Don't leave the house.'_

He didn't want him following her scent and coming after him. He didn't want Lux to see him kill her mother. As Lucifer had said, it'd break her heart and she'd leave.

_I'll worry about that when it's a problem'_ he thought, clenching his thoughts on the idea of the fight – and kill – he was about to participate in.

* * *

Well Okay, this has taken a while to get done but here it was! (Was cuz ya already read it!) Now I hope you enjoyed it. I was running out of ideas when I had this dream about this wicked handsome guy(Which would be Gabe) who sorta flirts with Luci (sorta?!) and he goes with her to stop Vergil from slaying someone important to her! Well Lucifer is kinda her enemy, so her mum was my choice (her father is MIA, I don't think he'll ever show up) So I hope you liked it and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter(which I am already working on) too!


	11. Forgiven

Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
Forgiven

He knew Lux was following them when they finally began to slow down. A snarl came out of his mouth. "Foolish girl"

Lucifer looked over at him. "She's coming" It wasn't a question.

Vergil nodded stiffly.

"Well the Vergil, we better hurry" He dashed off again, faster than before, with Vergil right behind his wings.

Luciana dove down beneath the clouds and she could see Gabriel and Dante. Dante was only hanging on with one hand now, that hand twisted deeply into Gabe's dark fur. They were far into a forest by now and they could see dark feathers blowing in the breeze, tell tale signs that Lucifer had been through the area not too long ago.

Snapping her wings to stop her dive and flew down close enough to Dante and Gabe to hear them.

"How far ahead are they?" yelled up Dante.

"I don't know! I don't even know where we're going"

"Do you have a clue where Lucifer might be leading Verg?"

"No idea"

"That's really useful" She glared at him as he said this.

"And you're a bucket full of freakin' use"

With that she snapped her wings again and rose back up into the clouds. It took another twenty minutes before she saw them. Two shadows in the distance to her, but she knew it was Lucifer and Vergil. She grinned and dived back down closer to the ground to tell Dante the news.

Lucifer huffed angrily. "She's getting closer"

Vergil looked at the ancient archangel. He did seem upset that Luciana was getting her into the fray of this. He did seem concerned and maybe that was the thing that worried Vergil the most. Why would Lucifer care when he had aimed to kill her only a few hours ago?

A few hours ago…had it only been a few hours? It felt like days, years even. He made a mental note that he still wasn't up to par on times though, since he had been stuck in that prison for who knows how long?

"Should we pick up the pace?" Vergil asked, distancing himself from emotion. He couldn't afford emotion right now; it'd weight him down and make him mess up or way to soft to complete the task.

"We're almost there, why should we? We can relax now Dark Prince." Vergil hated when he called him that. More like a curse than a title. Dark Prince, a failure. He couldn't even beat the Demon Prince, unlike his father who almost killed the Demon Prince so many years ago.

He ignored the thought for now and looked ahead. He could see in the shadow of the rising moon the figure of someone with six wings spread behind them. As they got closer Vergil almost stumbled. The angel looked almost like Lux.

She had long golden colored hair that pooled at her feet where she stood; her skin was the same pale shade. Her eyes were closed but as they approached, slower now, she opened them and they were a forest green, much darker than Lux's. She was still beautiful, dressed in the pooling white-blue dress and bare feet.

"Lucifer" she called, her voice ringing like a bell, even more beautiful than Lux's. It was a voice of a true angel after all and Vergil knew he shouldn't have been surprised. "Lucifer my eldest child! Darling where is your sister?"

"Mother" he called back as they approached closer. "My sister's location will not matter to you. I know that you have been brought to kill her, but I will not allow that to happen."

"Darling Lucifer, I would never-"

"Please Mother, save it"

Her face hardened for a moment and she sighed. "Yes, fine, I admit I have been sent to kill your sister. But I must. It has been ordered by a higher power!"

"I won't allow you to kill Lux" Vergil's voice cut through the two and they both jumped, even though Lucifer knew he was there. He triggered back to human form, eyes angry. Lux's mother looked at him for a long moment and then she smiled.

"You…are my daughter's lover"

He wasn't surprised she could tell. Even though he had showered, he knew her scent still stuck to his skin. Not as much as his scent to hers but still…

"That is not of consequence."

She sighed. "Do you truly wish to kill me when she is so close?" She motioned back to the coming shadow. She was close, she'd be there soon. Vergil growled lightly. Why did she have to follow him? He couldn't see the logic in it at the moment. He turned back to her mother.

"Then you die now"

Luciana saw not two, but three people up ahead. She was flying rather low so she could talk to Gabe and Dante when she needed to. She could hear Gabe beginning to pant. They had gone a long way and he was tired. He'd need to stop soon.

As they got closer she could see who the third person was. Her heart skipped a beat. She actually started to fall from the sky until she caught herself and with a few flaps of her wings she rose up again.

"Mother" she gasped. Gabe looked up at her as did Dante.

"Your mother?" he asked.

"Yes! I…I thought she was dead!" She was stunned and so she hurried herself. As she got closer she saw Vergil, his sword drawn, but it was pointing at her mother. She felt anger burn to the surface of her skin, swarming like a thousand angry hornets. She trusted him and he was going to kill her mother?

She forgot about Lucifer, this wasn't his fault. Vergil was smart enough, strong enough to keep Lucifer from tricking him. This was on Vergil. She dove as she approached and Vergil raised his sword. She barely noticed Lucifer jumping forward to stop her. She saw Vergil's sword streaking towards her mother's chest. Her mother turned to look at her and smiled.

That's when Luciana saw the dagger she was holding. As Vergil impaled her, she threw the dagger and it struck her daughter, right in the leg. Her aim had been off. And Lucifer rushed up to their mother and swiftly, without mercy, sliced her head off of her shoulders.

"Mother! How could you, brother?" she fluttered by him to the body of their mother whose life had already given in. She sank to her knees by the body as Gabe arrived with Dante. Dante was quick to jump off the Hound's back and run over towards the three and the body. Gabe changed back and sat down, resting, waiting for orders.

"Luciana, she tried to kill you" Lucifer's voice was extremely calm. He sat by his sister in the puddle of their mother's blood. He could see the knife sticking out of her leg; it was thickly embedded in her right leg. Blood was just barely leaking out and it looked stuck now because she had moved with it in her flesh.

Still Lucifer gripped the handle and ripped it out of her leg. She cried out in pain and her vision flashed red and then black but then came back to normal. Vergil snarled at Lucifer from behind her as she clamped her hand on her leg to control the bleeding.

Vergil felt rage at the sight of Lux's blood. Although most of him refused to completely accept that she was his mate, the demon inside of him, the one that ran on instinct, snarled in fury at the spilling of its mate's blood.

He swiped his sword out the mother's chest and pointed it at Lucifer. "I think it's time you leave now" Vergil barely managed to keep his voice even. He felt the demon inside of him raging, ready to rip Lucifer apart.

"I suppose you're right…Dark Prince." He began to back away then looked at Gabe. "Come on mutt"

Gabe rose silently and walked to his side. He stood a there with a rather wicked look on his face. Then he and Lucifer disappeared, melting into the ground.

Lux was sobbing; Dante was rubbing her back comfortingly. She was still bleeding a little but she seemed alright. Vergil sank to her side, a little stunned at how he had just acted with Lucifer. Lux looked up at him and that was forgotten.

He didn't think, he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips into a hard line. "I'm sorry" he said through unmoving lips, "She was going to kill you, I couldn't let that happen."

"I know. Her fingers brushed against me, I saw…her memories" Another sob rocked her body. "But _why_ would she even do that? She gave up everything for me, only to try and kill me"

"What do you mean?" It was Dante's question.

"Mother had Lucifer first and she wanted him to have a sister. She wanted a daughter and a son" she wiped at her tears quickly before going on. "She was desperate to have a daughter next. So she went to an Angel gifted with Sight. She told my mother that no angel could ever give her the daughter she wished for, but almost any demon could."

"But Angels and demons aren't meant to be together" Vergil said softly, mostly to himself. She nodded in his arms.

"Mother didn't care! She wanted me anyway! And now she just…why would…I don't understand" Vergil could understand her on some point. He felt the same way when the demons killed his mother. His thoughts had been that she hadn't done anything to them, it wasn't her fault, and she didn't need to die and then anger at his weakness to protect her from them. So he tried to become strong, he embraced the race that had taken a loved one from him. But he didn't care after a while.

He stood, scooping her into his arms. Her wings were already tucked away so they did not bother him, but she looked up at him in shock. "We're going home. This place…has a bone-chilling atmosphere"

He supposed it was from the death of an angel that had happened on these lands. He wondered what would become of the earth that her blood was spilled on. Would it grow more quickly now? Or would it weep and die for the angel who had lost her life?

He touched the wound on Lux's leg, it was already closing and that calmed him. She started to protest him carrying her, but before she could even get the first word out, he triggered and began to run.

Behind him he heard Dante trigger and follow close behind him.

"Vergil, why?" it was Dante's voice.

"She was going to kill Lux"

"That was her mother"

"She was going to kill her"

Dante sighed, a frustrated sound. "You don't know that"

"I do" it was Lux's voice this time, small and sad. "She was"

Dante was silent; he took a few long steps to catch up with Vergil and Lux. She was lying almost limply in his arms, her hair spinning around them both like a golden breeze. Her eyes were almost dull, but the ruby around her throat was shining a bright, glorious red. Her dress, the bottom of it mostly, was stained with red.

They traveled for a long time and no one spoke.

No one knew the right thing to say. Or maybe they were tired of trying to say the right thing. Vergil was tired and somewhere deep within him was anxious to see if Lux really would leave him or not over this issue. She was tired, and sad but dealing with them both by thinking about how good a shower would feel.

Reaching the house was a blessing for all of them. Vergil sat down on the chair where his book was still hanging on the arm, Dante just laid on the floor and Lux excused herself for a shower.

Her skin felt tight and scratchy, she did her best not to scratch it until she bled as Vergil ran her home. It was well past midnight now. The return trip had been slower, she felt like the world was testing her.

Vergil killed her mother, well helped kill her. She felt internally torn by this. Vergil meant…so many things to her. Of course at first it had been nothing but fun to mess with him, infuriate him and then got mad when he turned the tables on her. Then he saved her, when he really didn't have to.

"I need to stop thinking" she grumbled, reaching to turn on the shower "I need to stop thinking of all this crap that's just going to make me wrinkle from worrying too much"

A small joke. She knew she'd never show any signs of aging, the angel in her blood kept wrinkles from her skin and her hair from going grey. She shook her head, her long golden hair obscuring her green eyes.

She didn't know what she wanted to do yet, stay with Vergil or leave him, yet. She remembered Dante's words earlier and that propelled her to make her decision.

Vergil didn't look up as Dante sat up. He looked around and then over at his brother.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that Dante"

"Luc might…leave you. What are you going to do?" He chose his words carefully. He did believe it true that Vergil was in love with her. He didn't want to unnecessarily hurt his brother with this. Dante wasn't cruel.

"She can do what she wants. She's an adult."

"That's it?"

"Dante. Shut up" Vergil leaned back into the chair as if he were hoping it would swallow him whole.

"Vergil, you are in love with her, you have to-"

"I don't _have _to do anything Dante! Shut the hell up about this. I'll figure it out later" Vergil growled. He wasn't in the mood.

That's when Lux came out, still dripping from her shower. She walked right over to the chair where he sat and sank to her knees. "You killed my mother" she said. Her voice wasn't accusing. "You've saved me from Hell's gates again"

Vergil looked down at her, his blue eyes already guarded again. He was preparing himself for her to leave. The thought amused Luciana and she smiled. She looked over to where Dante was.

"Can you…leave?" she asked him. Dante stood from where he was sitting and moved towards the door.

"Be gentle with him, Luc" he murmured before disappearing out the door, shutting it behind him.

She looked back at Vergil and leaned against the edge the chair where he was. "I'm glad you saved me again Vergy"

He was still looking at her with that same expression and she smiled wider. His grimace looked perpetually implanted into his face. She placed her hand on his knee so she could half get up, above him, but barely.

"Is the great son of the demon Sparda scared of being alone?" she asked, her green eyes glowing brighter, amusement flavoring her voice.

Vergil snarled at her. "I fear nothing." He started to rise from the chair, to challenge her. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down then promptly sat in his lap. His face was one of such shock that Luciana laughed out loud.

"Vergil!" she exclaimed "You should see your face. You'd swear I just pulled a knife out of your heart!" She leaned closer to him, sliding both of her hands onto his chest.

Vergil looked away from her. He had never seen her like this. Bold and confident and oh-so-close. He had seen her bold and confident at a distance but now she was continently close to him.

Her fingers found how to undo the top his shirt, exposing some of his pale chest to her. Her fingers were warm and he shuddered. Vergil looked into her eyes. They were unguarded, glowing with warmth.

It was now he noticed her dress was a simple thing. Easily removed, easily gone. Easy, easy, easy. His fingers twitched wanted to complete something so _simple _that it was pure instinct. He swallowed hard, trying to resist was taxing. She could be playing him.

"You're cold Vergil" she cooed in a voice that made his fingers twitch again. "Would you like to go…warm up?"

A simple need. A simple answer. He knew she could feel him resisting, still so wary. She leaned forward again, a smile never leaving her lips. "Why must you be that way, Vergy?" She nipped at his lower lip.

That tiny action sent a huge reaction off in him. In a mere second her dress was on the floor, she was pressed up against his body, locked in a passionate kiss. She pulled herself away for a moment, breathing hard.

Luciana was amazed. He had such a fury, such a passion! She gulped in a quick breath of air. She barely ever felt out of breath but Vergil could take it away in a moment. "Vergil" she muttered softly, not pulling away too far. "Why don't we go to the bedroom…much more room than this tiny chair, much more comfortable than the floor…?"

She pulled back and got up, pulling him up with her. She could see a fierce expression in his eyes. No more guarding. He was in battle mode now. He was going to fight it out.

She was only unaware with this thought for a moment but he was already pushing her down onto the bed. Caught by surprise she fell harder on it then intended. She gazed up at Vergil, who still stood, part of his mouth lifted into a smile.

"Surprised?" he asked, his voice low.

"Just a little, I wasn't really paying attention." Her voice came out breathier than she wanted it to.

He was with her on the bed then. His mouth was hungry on hers; the rest of their clothes fell in quick succession.

She felt him push against her for one moment, he was impatient, she could feel it vibrating off him. But then he relaxed for a moment, looking at her, almost studying her. His mouth made a hot trail down her neck, almost gentle. Very un-Vergil-like was her thought.

He pushed against the folds of her lightly but so suddenly that she almost jumped in surprise. A small chuckle left his mouth right before he pushed inside of her with a groan. He began to slowly push and pull himself in and out of her. _Slowly_.

It was infuriating for her. Teasing. She dug her nails into his back, hard enough that her sharp little nails drew blood and whimpered. "Vergil, please…" She didn't feel any result in his movement. "Vergil" she whimpered again.

" Be patience Lux" he said.

He started to stroke her faster and she arched into him, getting closer. She felt warmer today, almost flushed, inside and out. He liked it, the feel of her, how she groaned and whimpered as he teased her.

He slowed his strokes down again and she thrashed a little underneath him.

"Vergil!" Her nails broke his skin again, this time closer to his lower back, her trying to force him closer. He kept a little above her, covering her body with his own. She whimpered again.

"Do you really want it?" he asked, voice husky. She groaned for an answer and then he pushed himself completely into her.

She cried out, defiantly in pain. She whimpered again, but this had nothing to do with wanting, Vergil knew this. He looked down at her. Her face was flushed a rosy pink that extended down her neck, down her chest, ending near the darker pink of her nipples.

He kissed her again, hungry to taste her, to control her just that little bit he could. Stifling his own grown he began to shaft her, feeling pleasure from this. More than he ever got from any other female.

Moving faster now, knowing that he was desperate for that climax. He wanted it now. She groaned, moving with him now, not wanting to let go. Then she came, before him, tightening around him as she cried out his name. It was enough that he came, just a moment, just seconds after her. He road out his orgasm, waiting for both of theirs to stop and when they did he rolled off her, laying beside her.

Her skin was still flushed, still rosy. She was breathing harder; he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears.

Luciana glanced over at Vergil and then moved closer to him, curling against his side, cold without him. Vergil didn't object. He automatically pulled her closer.

"Vergil…" she muttered, running her fingers up and down his chest. He didn't reply but Luciana knew he was listening. "I'm going…to kill my brother"

He stiffened. She continued as if she didn't notice. "Remember the promise we made? I intend to keep it Vergil. And I don't care what you say, what you even think about this"

"Lux...You can't be serious!" his voice held a tint of rage.

"I'm sorry Vergil…I am" She closed her eyes. "I…I love you Vergil, but we made that promise before hand. Will emotions be a problem for you?" She leaned up, looking him in the eye.

He turned away. "No"

"Good. We have a deal then. Tomorrow…soon…I'll kill him and then…" she sighed. "We'll see who should truly rule Hell"

Vergil kept his head turned away from her though, even as her breathing evened, alerting him to the fact that she was asleep. What an infuriating woman. Infuriating but he didn't want to kill her.

He didn't want her to die.

* * *

Okay, I know I haven't published anything in a while. A very long While, but my personal life has sucked alot. So to sorta make up for it I threw in sex. So yeah, this story is coming to a close. I only have a few more chapters to write to tell the truth. I may (may the key word here) make a sequel but that depends on how much you guys want one. Don't voice the want for one now. Wait until it ends because I'm not really one hundred precent sure how I will end it yet. Someone is going to die. Thats all I know and now you know too :) Anyway, I promise to try and get the next chapter our faster (if my life gives me a break) Thanks for being loyal everyone 3


	12. Over

Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
Over

Laying there, it was like living a nightmare. Vergil couldn't force himself to fall asleep. He could only remember her words, words she had spoken so long ago, when she had been nothing but a witch, a crazy angel-faced woman who spoke lies. But her words, spoken then, haunted him.

_"All I want is a shot. Give me one shot. Just one chance. If I fail, he's yours. You need a place to stay though, stay here. Rest, get your strength back and if you feel the need to, after I kill Lucifer, you can kill me. Promise."_

That promise would be the death of her. He didn't feel the need to kill her anymore, but seemingly she wanted him to. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the woman who slept half on him.

Her long golden hair was tangled across her and him, her head lying on his chest along with one hand. She was sound asleep, gently breathing now. She was resting, but he couldn't find the rest he needed.

He pressed his face into her hair, following instinct, and found her scent, this close, was comforting. He closed his eyes, just focusing on nothing and finally found that rest.

Morning light drifted through her window, right into her eyes. Stinging, Luciana opened her eyes. She tried to move but found arms around her. It was Vergil. He had both arms around her, his face against the top of her head. She flushed, light pink coloring her again.

She was still naked and, as she could feel, so was he. Still she purred lightly and pulled herself closer to him, content to be in his arms. She knew he really wasn't the type to do this, so she cherished it even more.

Sometime during the night, he must have pulled the covers over them she noted. They were pulled up high enough that if someone walked in, they couldn't see her chest.

'_Would he get jealous?'_ she wondered and she suppressed a giggle. She was trying to keep silent. He looked tired; it seemed a bad idea to wake him. She laid back down, attempting to go to sleep.

"Have fun?"

The voice made her jump, almost throwing the covers off herself. She looked up; Dante was in the doorway, a girl half hanging off him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped in a harsh whisper.

"Came to check on things" he grinned. "Came to make sure you were gentle." He grinned even wider. He was on the verge of laughing. She narrowed her eyes.

The dark haired girl slapped his chest lightly "Be good"

"Dante, I swear to every god out there, if you do not get out of my room in five seconds-"

"Dante, go"

"Eh?"

It was Vergil who interrupted her. He rolled on his side, away from her.

"Hey bro, you alright?" Dante's voice had concern in it.

"No, I'm tired. _Go away_"

"Oh really? Rough night? I've had those…"

"I don't want to hear about your night life" He pulled the blanket over his head, almost pulling it off Luciana. She squealed and grabbed the blanket, yanking it back over herself.

The girl on Dante laughed. Dante grinned at the red eyed dark haired beauty. "Dante, maybe we should leave them alone"

"Nah, I don't think my brother has anymore stamina" Dante joked. Luciana threw her pillow at his head.

"Get out of my house!" she snapped.

Dante laughed again. "Don't be so sour Luc"

"_Out_" Luciana snarled at them.

Dante laughed once again. Luciana considered jumping up and beating his head in but instead she stole the covers off of Vergil (who rolled over to growl at her- of course he was ignored) and threw them at Dante.

"My eyes!" Dante turned quickly away from the site of his brother lying naked on the bed. His girlfriend (or whatever she was, Luciana wasn't really sure at this point) seemed disinterested.

"Can we go now?" she asked. "I'm bored and seeing a lot of naked people is making me horny"

Dante grabbed her waist, still not looking at Luciana or Vergil. "Yeah let's get outta here babe. These people know no decency." He uncovered his eyes for a moment to look back at his brother. "Glad to know things are working out for you bro. Don't worry, I let myself out"

Then he and the girl disappeared down the hall.

Vergil watched his brother go. He was kinda cold without the blanket on him anymore, without Lux's warm body next to his. He couldn't help but to think back on Dante's words. Work out? How was this working out? Lux was planning on fighting him. He glared at her, suddenly angry at her. She was walking to pick up the blanket that she had thrown. She draped it around her shoulders then, clutching the front to hold it closed.

She didn't look at him.

"I know you're angry Vergil" she whispered.

He didn't reply.

"Okay, so maybe _angry_ is too mild a word. You're furious with me."

She sighed and moved the blanket a little. "That bite mark is gone" she whispered. He looked to her side and saw only a very small, twisted scar remained. Vergil looked up to her eyes.

"I am sorry Vergil, but this is how it has to be" Her voice sounded mournful. She moved closer to him, kneeling on the bed by him, still wrapped tightly in the blanket. "Please, don't hold this against me. I'm just not strong enough to rule Hell myself. You…on the other hand…I don't think you would have much problems keeping things in order…Of course you would have to get Gabe to swear his loyalty to you, else he'll try to steal your throne while you're asleep." She was silent for a moment… "He will though, he'll swear to you…you're stronger than him. I…I am not. Please Vergil; this is for the good of the world."

"I don't care about the world" he half snarled.

"Temper, love" she sighed. She stood and moved to her closet, looking through the clothes. She pulled on a simple sundress, throwing the blankets back at Vergil. He let them fall at the end of the bed.

"You're just as infuriating as you ever were" he growled at her.

"Hush, love, hush. Regain your energy quickly. Tonight we go" She turned and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge, staring at him, unmoving, like life had left her. He glared at her, yet, he still felt like this was maddening and completely irrational for her to do. This was an idiot's move – or someone who was very desperate.

"Why do you care about the world?"

"Because if the world falls out of order…bad things will happen" she sighed. She pushed him down, with barely a flick of her wrist and she lay down by him, her head on his chest, resting. "Do you feel the demons in the area? The vampires…the shapeshifters…the beasts that haunt human dreams…?"

He didn't answer.

"When I was a child, when Gabriel ruled Hell, there weren't as many around. The world was in proper order. Then the Demon Prince rose up, heir to the throne. Gabe tried to stop him, but was almost killed. Sparda, your father, locked the Demon Prince away and helped Gabe return to the throne right before locking up the all demon's power." She looked up at him, inhuman green eyes bright, "Do you know how old I am from the information I just gave you?"

Vergil looked at her for a moment and then tilted his head. "You can't…have been alive when all of that happened. That would make you close to…"

"Vergil, angels are immortal. I am over twenty thousand years old – in human years at least. The human years – days, weeks – pass fast for me. In a fellow Angel's eye, I would be but a young adult, only twenty-one or twenty-two at most." She smiled lightly at him. "But I digress…After the demon was locked away and Gabe was back on the throne, things returned to order in the human and demon realms. Humans were safe; Sparda went with them of course. Then, about twenty years – human years now, love, - my brother and I fell from Grace"

She moved to look up at the ceiling, sighing lightly. "When we arrived in Hell, my brother was scared for me. Demons are ruthless Vergil. But it should have been himself he feared for. I have demon blood in these veins, they didn't even bother me. Him, being an angel and all that, they attacked him, attempted to shred his wings… He didn't let them of course. He killed them all and took me, fleeing to Gabe's castle.

"Finding us hiding in his own home, he attacked us. Lucifer beat him, easily as he was already enraged. He almost killed Gabe in his haste to protect me. That's when Gabe gave up his throne to Lucifer and swore his loyalty to him. We were safe then, for the time being.

"A hundred years passed and my brother went mad with power. The power of the world shifted with this. Demons began to flood the human world, killing, just to kill. The humans – and most angels – went into hiding for a few hundred years. Only recently with the development of weapons as it is today, have humans been able to fight against demons. Angels are even beginning to come out, to see what vengeance they take on the demons for the terror they have been inflicting on the world for so long." She looked at Vergil then, her eyes a bit dimmer now, not really glowing anymore, tired "Do you understand now?"

"No" he said. "You only explained why _I _should care about the world. You never whispered a word of why _you_ care about the world"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You would be difficult wouldn't you Vergil? You are a man after all, picky, picky…"

"Lux" he sighed, he sounded tired too.

"I care about the world because I need balance in my life; I need order to be there. For years Vergil, my life has been literally hell. It shouldn't be. I want order and you need to restore that Vergil. We need a new King of Hell. A powerful one that will put everything back into place"

He looked at her."You truly are a foolish girl" he sighed and then he closed his eyes. She stayed, using his chest for a pillow and closed her eyes. She wished she could just sleep and never wake up. She wanted to stay with him forever but what she wasn't telling him was…

She knew she should.

But he'd get mad.

Or something along those lines…

Sleep really wasn't what Vergil was looking for. He was looking for answers. But none came to him of course. Why would they? Nothing in his life could be completely and utterly simple. He was the son of Sparda, so life threw problems his way. The death of his mother. Losing to Dante. Losing to the Devil Prince. Losing to Lucifer.

The first good thing that happened to him since his mother died was….

Lux.

He looked at her and sighed. She was such trouble but he had to admit, on one level or the next, he was happy. Pleased that he had met her and that she had saved him, came to find him at the time she did. If not he knew he would still be in the prison or maybe Lucifer would have even killed him by now.

Funny, the person who had made him miserable for years, Lucifer, had family and that family would turn out to make his own life better. Ironic. But Vergil expected that out of life by now.

Sleep was good. A twisted reality that made everything fluffier, better and more simple. Her secret was no longer a secret, Vergil knew and he accepted it. Being awake was harder, yet she forced herself to open her eyes.

Vergil was awake. His blue eyes were focused on the ceiling, not on her. It seemed like late in the day. The sun was coming in from that angle at least, but if course she wasn't sure because she didn't have a clock in the room.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't have a clock _anywhere_ in her house. Guessing was always good enough for her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, sitting up and stretching.

He didn't answer.

"Aren't you talking to me Vergy?"

Again, he was silent.

"Alright, fine, but I'm still talking to you. Now, get up and get dressed. I'll make something to eat." She got up and walked away from the bed, out the door and into the kitchen. She didn't hear the bed groan as Vergil got up. But she went on preparing simple Ginger-Scented Rice. It was a quick and easy dinner.

But even after she had finished the dish, Vergil didn't move from the room. She took her dish and walked back the hall, eating as she walked, content just saunter down the hall, looking at the blank walls as if they were mildly interesting.

Vergil was still lying in bed. He hadn't moved an inch. She leaned against the door and watched him for a moment.

"If you're lying there waiting for round two, I think you are misinformed. You need to eat" He didn't even glance at her. She gritted her teeth. "Vergil, get up. Now" Again she was ignored. "Vergil, look at me, or say something! Call me stupid! Just _stop doing nothing_!" Her voice hit two octaves higher at the last part and came out screeching.

It was as if she said nothing.

"You stupid son of a bitch" She threw her food at him. The dish missed him, crashing against the wall but the hot rice spilled over him. He got up _then_. "You think that pouting will make me change my mind? Well you're wrong, _dead wrong_. In fact the only thing you've succeeded in is just pissing me the fuck off! Oh and you made me lose my dinner, but seeing as you're just going to stand or lie or pout or whatever, I'll just go eat yours."

She glared at him for a moment and then stormed out of the room.

Vergil was brushing hot rice off of himself as she screamed at him. He tried to ignore it, but he looked up as she glared at him. Her eyes were wet, like she was going to cry. Or maybe she already was. He pulled on some clothes quickly and walked out into the kitchen where she was half hidden, leaning into a corner, her shoulders shaking. Her one hand was gripping the wall so tightly that there were cracks in it, her other hand was covering her face. Her golden hair was a cape, shielding her from the world.

Vergil wasn't one to comfort…anyone yet he moved forward and brushed her hair away. She didn't look at him; she pushed him away, almost feebly. He tried to grab her again but she pushed again. He was getting fed up with this quickly. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. She looked away from him.

"Go" she whispered. Yeah, she was crying, her voice was thick with it.

"Lux." Her name burned his tongue, like before, when he was traveling to Hell to save her, thinking about her hurt. The thought of losing her made him feel as if he was being submerged in acid. "It's alright" Those words burnt his tongue too.

She peered up at him. Silver tears made their way down her pale face. "So…you're not mad at me?" She asked.

How did he get himself into this? Oh that's right…

"No, I'm not" his voice sounded too tense, too controlled. "I'm mad about your foolish choice and the fact that you have no reasons for choosing this path"

She looked at her feet then leaned against him a little and he automatically released her wrists. She tucked herself against him, hiding her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry" he heard her whimper. "I really am Vergil. I hate to do this, but there's no way around. There can only be one leader in Hell and I'm not strong enough"

"If you're strong enough to beat Lucifer, you're strong enough to rule" He tried to make his voice sound somewhere close to normal. It worked well enough.

"We have to leave soon" She was out of his arms in a flash, somehow already across the room and heading back towards the hall again, her golden hair billowing behind her. "We have to be ready. I suggest you call your brother from his whore."

He watched her go. "We'll have to pick him up." He said, he knew she could hear.

She breezed back into the room, holding a bag. "This is all we'll need to defeat him" she said. The bag was small, fitting into the palm of her hand. Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"It has a orb in it and in the orb is Lucifer's blood, from when he was good." She explained. "It'll choke him and allow me to chop his head off and shred his heart"

"Is that the only way to kill him?"

"Yeah" She sat the bag down and whirled away again. She returned again with a small backpack in her hand "We need to go. Where will your brother be?"

Vergil didn't even think about his answer "Drinking"

"I said where he will be, Vergil, not what he'll be doing" she said, rushing around her house, closing the curtains and locking doors.

"I told you, he'll be drinking. At home or at a bar."

"Let's bet on him being at home first" she said.

He didn't answer. She opened the last window instead of closing the curtains and locking it. She waited there, the small bag with Lucifer's blood orb in her one hand, the backpack in the other. Vergil watched her put the blood orb in the backpack. She threw the backpack to him.

"Put it on and come here" she commanded. He did as she said, curious as to the reason. She glanced over at him and smiled. "How much do you trust me?"

"…What?" Perplexed by her question he just stared at her.

"Good enough" She shrugged, as if dismissing that thought

She grabbed his arm, her grip tight and then barreled them both out the open window. Vergil prepared himself to hit the ground right away, as the window was only five feet above the ground, tops. Instead he was half dangling in the air, as she glided across the city. She was able to let him drop by Dante's home and business and she landed beside him.

"Get him" Her voice had gone bitter-ice cold. The bell that rang and shimmered in her voice no longer played. Her lips were hard set and her eyes were hard emeralds. He didn't answer or comment but went inside.

A few minutes later he returned with Dante, who had a beer in his hand. He chugged the rest of it quickly and threw the can on the ground, stomping on it. He was half jogging to keep up with Vergil's brisk pace.

"What? What's happening? Why are we going back? Did he get Luc again?" His questions came out one after the next.

"No" answered Luciana. "We're going back to kill Lucifer"

Dante stopped. He heard the razor sharp edge in her voice, the killer instinct inside. His blue eyes narrowed on Luciana and she tensed.

"Are you feeling yourself?" he asked.

"Yes" The she turned her back to them. They could see her pale, slender arms rise above her. They heard her muttering something. Dante and Vergil both could feel demonic energy gathering around, centering on her wings and then running down off them. She dropped her arms.

She flapped her wings once, and though she whispered the words, they were louder than the crashing thunder that rumbled overhead. The words left her lips, opening the gates to her brother's domain.

"Hell's Gate"

The earth itself seemed to tremble as a gate of fire started to open, right there in front of the shop. Black creatures, dripping with foul smelling liquid started to crawl out of the Gate, hissing as the bright light hit their sensitive eyes.

She moved forward, grabbing the edge of the gate, gripping the fire in her bare hands. "Come on boys" she said, that same icy edge to her voice.

Vergil was following before she had told him to. He stood beside her as she gripped the flames, holding the backpack that she had told him to put on. "Does this lead straight to him?"

"Yes, this gate leads straight to my older brother" Her lips rose over her teeth. Vergil could see how ready for battle she was. She wanted this, she wanted to kill him.

Dante followed warily behind them. He knew that this was bad news. He knew where they were going. "Why do I have to come?" he asked.

"We need an unrelated witness, one who doesn't really have a stake in this battle between me and my brother" answered Luciana. "Vergil has a stake, _me_. But you, I am nothing to you. If I win or lose, you will walk away."

"Oh" his voice seemed meek. They moved, already finding themselves inside of Lucifer's vast castle. The dim red light of it pulsed as if it was excited. Luciana walked in the front, Vergil a half-step behind her. Dante was much more wary. He didn't like the idea of being here _again_.

They hadn't gotten too awful far when Lucifer landed in front of them, in all his cruel beauty.

"Luciana" he called, he held his arms open as if to embrace her…or strangle the life from her. She stopped and held her position, while Vergil stepped up to stand beside her, Yamato already drawn and vibrating in his hand. Dante hung behind them for a moment before stepping up to her other side and drawing his own sword.

"Lucifer…Today is your end" Luciana's body tensed like a spring and with no warning, no moment for anyone to collect themselves, she launched herself at her brother.

Lucifer was ready though; his fist came up and connected with her chest – right over her heart. She flew back, past Vergil and Dante and lay gasping on the ground. She coughed and glared at her brother, inhuman green eyes glowing a bright color. Anger rolled off her. Then came demonic power. It flowed off her in waves, almost visible, pulsing on the floor.

She launched herself again, moving so much faster. Her wings her straight behind her, she didn't use them, she was moving fast enough on her own.

This time Lucifer wasn't as ready. She struck him, her claws digging deep into his chest, seeking to rip his heart out. He squeezed her one wrist and it made an angry snapping sound. She didn't scream as her wrist broke, but growled angrily, withdrew her other hand but not before she clawed his face, leaving four long gouges on his one cheek.

She retreated, keeping back from him, cradling her broken wrist, so it wouldn't set wrong. With the Adrenaline running through her now, it would only take a few minutes for her wrist to heal when usually it would take hours.

He was walking towards her, face twisted with anger. Blood was running down his face but the wound would soon be closed. The blood was staining his white clothes, making him look like the demon he was instead of t he angel her often pretended to be.

Her wrist was pretty much healed and so she jumped back again, by Vergil and Dante, who were still tense but had not joined in the fight. _How smart of them_ she thought to herself for a moment before ripping open the backpack that Vergil still held, looking for her secret weapon against Lucifer.

She had her hand around it when Lucifer grabbed her wing and ripped her the other way. Something started to rip away from her skin and she screamed. She turned, stabbing blindly with her elongated nails. She managed to mar the soft skin of his neck, making him release his hold on her wings.

She felt his memories take a hold of her again, stronger this time, blinding her into unawareness.

_Lucifer stood over Gabe, the Hound had been beat into the ground. He was bleeding all over. Part of one of his bones in his arm stuck through the skin. Lucifer snarled. "You have lost. Give me your throne"_

"_Why…" growled Gabriel, he gasped when Lucifer kicked him in the chest, "Why do you want my throne?"_

"_Because I need to protect my sister" Lucifer gestured to a younger version of Luciana. Her hair was shorter, her eyes scared and more innocent. She didn't look older than ten._

"_Is that the only reason?" He may have been beat down, but Gabe was still strong._

"_That's it you _mutt_! I'm done playing with you!" He raised his foot, like he was going to stomp Gabriel's face in. Luciana squealed and dove in between them._

"_Brother!" she shrieked "Don't become a demon! Don't become a monster because of me! I'm not worth it!"_

_Lucifer relaxed and pulled the small child close. "Alright, Luciana…" he said. "But if he ever tries to hurt you like that angel did, not even you will be able to save him"_

_She hugged him tightly. "Thank you big brother"_

"_I love you Luciana. I'd do anything to protect you little sister"_

She stumbled away from him and finally fell to the ground. She could feel blood running down her back. She turned a little to see her wing was ripped up by the joint, the blood running down her wing and down her back. She whimpered as she flexed the wing. It hurt more than getting punched in the chest.

She spun onto her feet and turned to face Lucifer again. He was hissing and trying to stem the flow of blood from his neck. She turned back to the bag and Vergil, finding the smaller bag and pulled out the orb. Instead of red it was silver.

She turned to Lucifer again. He eyes were glowing and angry, a hiss left his mouth. By now he was coated in blood, stained red. He pulled a feather out of one of his wings and Luciana rushed forward, the orb ready and he threw it. It kept shape and stabbed her threw the shoulder. She snarled but kept moving, even as he threw more dagger-like feathers. Some hit her, cutting into her flesh, drawing blood; others missed her and flew back towards Vergil and Dante. She couldn't look back to makes sure they were alright though.

Lucifer was laughing now. A sound of a person way past the point of insanity. She threw the orb and he used one of his feathers to cut it in half, never stopping his insane laugh. The liquid inside flew forward and even though it appeared none touched him, his laugh cut off. He grabbed his damaged throat, gagging.

She took the feather from his hand, calmly.

"You have reached your end" she whispered.

A faint smile came upon his lips.

"Oh…Luciana…." He croaked. "I love…you…little…sis"

She grimaced, remembering when he used to say that to her all the time. She almost hesitated, but in the end knew it was better this way.

"Love you too, big brother"

With one swift slash, he head was off his shoulders. Then she lifted the bloody feather back and stabbed his torso. She twisted the feather quickly and the body slumped forward, death. The feather disintegrated into nothing. The body stayed though.

Six broken, torn, bloody wings laid across what had been their battle field, red blood smeared everywhere. It looked like a massacre had happened. In a way, one had. She turned back to Vergil and Dante.

"It is over"

* * *

Whoo! Wow! Twelve chapters! Don't worry, this isn't the end. There should only be one more chapter though (sorry) I might make something after that though if I get enough reviews...Anyway, sorry it took so long. I tried to upload it as school, but school is mean and wouldn't let me. Else this would have been out oh say about a day earlier. Still, here it was and I hoped you enjoyed it. Next part is the last chapter. The thrilling end to the Devil Has Me Today! Bet ya all can't wait!


	13. Death & Life

Devil May Cry  
The Devil Has Me Today  
Death & Life

Panting, Luciana sat down. She never felt tired, not a day in her life. Scared, at the end of her rope, ready to kill everyone just to get out of the situation, but that was so much different from what she was feeling now. She felt like she could sleep forever and still not get enough.

Vergil was there by her side in a moment, pulling her up again, his voice urgent, hissing in her ear. She made herself listen, or tried to. It took a moment until she could catch any of his words.

"…up, now Lux. Can't you hear? The hounds are coming….Get….Lux…get up!" She let him drag her up and she stumbled against his side, unable to hold herself up. Dante moved to her other side and helped with the effort of holding her up.

Just at that moment, three huge wolf-like creatures raced into the room. One man was with them, Gabe. He was grinning, fangs showing, glinting.

"Well, well…It seems my old master has been defeated" he voice was gloating. "Seems, though, my _new_ mistress is a little weakened." He let out a snarl and he jumped forward.

Vergil was gone from her side and she was slow to react, trying to tell him not to go and fight.

Vergil redrew his sword and slashed, just once at the Hound. He growled and backed off. The other Hounds fur bristled and stood on end as they growled loudly at Vergil.

"Touch her and die." Vergil's voice was angry, bitter, but there was a certain under tone that almost scared Luciana.

"Enough" She almost-snarled, moving away from Dante, feeling her wounds heal enough for her to do so. "Gabe, back off. Vergil, calm down. And where is Ira?"

Gabe relaxed his poise, and shoved his hands in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. "Ira? Love?" he called. Within seconds of his call, the dark haired demon appeared.

"We have a new Mistress" she said. Her voice was cold.

"Prepare rooms for myself, Vergil and Dante. The battle for the throne is not over, but I need to rest"

"Who are you still to battle?" Gabe's voice was way too interested. He must have thought that she was going to fight him.

"Vergil" she scoffed, glaring at the Hound.

The Hound glared at Vergil. "Oh" he sounded displeased.

"So hurry you two, prepare the rooms. I need to rest. The battle will take place in two days" Vergil moved back to her side and sheathed Yamato. She looked at him, her green eyes pleading for forgiveness.

How could she look at him like that?

Her eyes, begging for understanding, for forgiveness for putting him through this! He almost wanted to kill her right now because of this. She had no right to make him feel this way. No right at all.

That was when Gabe started to lead them away, down a hall and to different rooms. He noticed how the ice demon Ira seemed to stay very close to Luciana, patting her shoulder sometimes, looking at her with her cold eyes. But there was something under that first cold layer. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but something made his stomach twist angrily.

Luciana was led to her room. Ira followed after her.

Then Gabe took Dante to his room and led Vergil to his own. He entered and Gabe followed, closing the door behind him.

"Vergil Sparda." He said. Vergil didn't look at the room; he turned to look at Gabriel of the Hounds instead. "So, you're going to fight _Mistress_ Luciana" He twisted the word Mistress so that it sounded sarcastic. Vergil wanted to Devil Trigger and rip his face off.

"I don't see where this concerns you" he said instead, keeping his calm.

"Oh, but I can smell it" Gabriel grinned wickedly "I can smell her scent all. Over. You." He said the sentence slowly, making it split dramatically. Vergil's hand twitched with need to slice Gabriel in half. He looked at the Hound's wound from before when he had tried to attack Lux. It cut straight across his abs and seemed to cause him no real pain.

Vergil didn't reply to his taunt. He knew better.

"More than once, am I right? You have had her more than once?" He was still grinning.

"My sex life is none of your business Gabriel." Gabriel turned fast to see Lux standing behind him. Her eyes were glowing again; most of her wounds were pretty much gone. Ira stood behind her.

Gabriel just stared at her. "Now come on, I need your help with something" He looked at her for a long moment then walked out of the room with Ira. She stood there for a moment, looking at Vergil.

"What?" anger leaked into his voice, why was she just staring at him?

"Vergil…" she muttered. "Maybe this is hard for you to understand but I do…love you" the word squeaked from between her lips and her face flushed. "I just wanted you to know that…before it's too late"

"You chose this path Lux" he resorted back.

"I know. Love you Vergy" and then she turned and walked out of the room. Her golden hair was the last thing he saw before he turned away; too angry with how everything was turning out. He saw red. Somehow he made it to the bed, he lay down and then he willed himself to see no more.

Luciana sat in her room, looking at her reflection in the vanity she sat at. Her eyes were mournful, behind her stood Gabriel and Ira. Neither showed any emotion at all, they seemed frozen.

"I suspected as much from your scent" Gabe said, through unmoving lips.

"I knew from the moment I looked at you." Ira sighed. "How long…?"

"Tomorrow, I want this _problem_ removed. If I survive the fight I'll take care of it. If I do not…I _order_ you two to take care of this problem. _Do not fail me._" Her last words rolled out as a threat.

"Of course Mistress" they both said at the same time. They both bowed humbly. She bit her lip lightly.

"Dismissed, go about your regular duties please. I don't want this place out of order just because a new leader is taking the throne for the first time in around fifteen thousand years"

"Of course" they trilled again. They left the room, walking away, leaving her to herself again. She lowered her head, unable to look at herself in the mirror anymore. Why hadn't she been more cautious?

Furthermore, what had she done?

The rest of that day and that night passed swiftly for Dante. Mostly he slept. Often when he woke, he'd want a beer and somehow there'd be one waiting for him. He'd drink it all – or most of it at the very least, and the muddle around. He wasn't wounded or tired.

In fact, Dante was kinda lonely.

Nothing he could do about that though. The next morning, he was still dozing on and off. He dreamt while he dozed. He thought, at one point, he heard screaming. The sound of flesh ripping, the sound of blood dripping onto icy floors.

But of course, this had do be a dream.

Vergil woke late morning and he left his chambers looking for Lux. He wandered down the hall, but realized half way down, that he was going the wrong way. He turned and walked back up the hall. When he passed his own room again, he smelt it.

Blood.

It was covered in something else…Bleach? He couldn't tell whose blood it was. The stinging chemical burnt his nose and he hurried pass the stench, not trying to concentrate on where it was coming from.

He moved on to what was the battle ground yesterday.

He expected a torn up room, blood everywhere. Maybe a body.

He got a perfectly neat looking lobby-like area. A white-haired ice demon stood in the room, drinking something that was steaming. She turned as he walked in. She was dressed as if it was warm out. Her eyes lit up to see him.

He walked past her without a second glance. She followed behind him, walking part way beside him. He ignored her. Lux was the first thought on his mind. Lately she seemed to be the only thought.

"So," the ice demon was still tailing him. "You're a son of Sparda?" her voice was brittle, yet innocent. It was also flat compared to Lux's.

He didn't feel the need to answer her. Instead he asked "Where's Lux?"

"You mean…Lady Luciana right?" her voice was careful and he heard a bit of disappointment. "She is in the dining area, eating I believe"

"Where is the dining area?"

He really didn't need to ask that, so she didn't answer. He could smell the food and he could already smell Lux. Her smell was stronger, covered in blood and another's scent…But only barely…

He walked through the open doors into the dining area, the ice demon still following him. It was a large area, ice blue with a tint of red. A large table sat there, covered in steaming food and drinks. The room was warm. And it smelled good. It made Vergil remember he hadn't eaten in a pretty long while.

She sat at the end of the table, eating slowly, pondering something. He went to her without thinking. She looked up at him and smiled, then frowned at his tail.

He then noticed how close the ice demon kept standing to him. Lux stood up.

"Who are you?" she asked. An undertone snarled was implied.

The young girl trembled. "I…I am Techidite" her voice trembled as well, showing more fear then a full demon should have of a slender half-demon female.

"Don't you have duties to do?" she asked.

"Well I-"

"Well _I _suggest you go find some!" Lux said "Dismissed" her voice snapped at the girl like a whip and she was quick to back out of the room, stuttering half-formed apologies.

When the girl was gone, Lux threw her arms around Vergil. She didn't say anything when he only wrapped one arm, almost possessively, around her waist. They stood like that for a few moments when she looked up at him.

"You must be hungry" she said, softly running her fingers down his cheek. His stomach twisted once again, reminding him of what he was soon going to lose. She pulled on his hand, making him sit in the chair she had been sitting in and she sat on the thick arm of the chair, perched right by him.

Something seemed different about her…

He couldn't tell what it was though. Hunger was beginning to distract him. He grabbed a fruit off the table, some part of his brain noticed it was apple, and took a bite. Lux went back to munching on what seemed to be a granola bar. She ate it with an absent mind, not even seeming to see the room before her.

She finished the granola bar and then she just sat there, her golden hair falling in waves today, instead of straight and strict like she usually had it. Vergil absently noticed that she had it tied loosely in the back with a single ribbon. The ribbon was blue.

"You wear a lot of blue anymore" he said, without thinking about it.

"So do you" she answered. He looked at her top; it was white with golden threads stitching flowers and spirals up to her collar. It had no sleeves. Her skirt was blue, the same blue as the ribbon in her hair.

Then she got up, he saw her feet were bare.

"Don't you believe in shoes?" he pointed out.

She laughed. "You haven't changed at all" She leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly and then laughed again. "I have to take care of some things. I'll see you later _Vergy_"

She smiled at him and the danced out of the room. He still found himself a little angry at her choice. She was taking herself away from him. Vergil had always wanted power and right now he had his chance but he was willing to throw it away for the life of a woman. It was madness.

He continued eating, none the less, he'd need all the strength he could get if he wanted to – and he winced – kill Lux. He knew he didn't want to, but really he thought she would leave him little choice. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"Women" he muttered to himself, annoyed.

"Women?" Vergil looked up. It was Dante.

He didn't make a reply, just picked up another piece of food.

"I was looking for you for a while bro" Dante said, taking a seat on the table.

"Hmm" was all Vergil offered

"I heard screaming last night. I don't know if I was dreaming it or…" he sounded haunted, worried, scared.

"We're in the middle of Hell, Dante. What did you _expect_ to hear? Singing?"

"I…I know but…I…" he stumbled over his words. Vergil sighed.

"You just don't want to be here. It's giving you nightmares" What had the world come to? Vergil was _comforting_ Dante. Maybe he was going insane, but hopefully this transformation into the insane did not include becoming soft. Vergil would just stab himself if it did.

Dante grabbed some of the food and silenced himself with eating. Vergil stood, he was done with eating. "I'm going to rest some more" he said. He walked away then, moving to the hall and then down it to his room. He passed the demon from before – Techidite – but he didn't even give her a side glance. She just ducked her head and hurried on as he passed.

He heard her heels clicking as she ran off. He entered his room and sat down on his bed, laying Yamato by him. The sword vibrated, shivering. It didn't want to kill Lux anymore than he did. He felt hollow, just a shell of who he used to be. Lux gave him…

He stopped the thought. Did she really?

Of course she did. Somehow from that first moment he knew he'd never be able to leave her. His life was of her now and without her it would be…What would it be?

He didn't want to think of that right now. He laid back and closed his eyes. If only the world would stop…maybe then his head would stop pounding. He rubbed his temple. It didn't relieve the pounding at all.

It was much later; Vergil had spent the rest of his day in his room, only leaving once to eat again. And only because Lux had come and got him. She had sat with him for an hour, stroking his face saying something about how she was doing this for the good of the world. He hadn't listened to her; he had merely stared at her face trying to memorize it.

Now he laid there with her face in his mind. He didn't think about what he would do tomorrow. He didn't think on how he would do it. He would think of that later. It was late and he needed his rest but he couldn't find sleep.

He didn't even up when his door opened.

Luciana stood there, in the white robe, slightly cold, a tiny bit afraid. Vergil didn't look up. She took a step forward.

"Vergil…" she whispered and he looked up at her.

"What are you doing out of your room?"

She bit her lip. "I didn't want to be away from you." She stood there for a moment, looking away, feeling awkward. Vergil watched her for a moment.

"I don't want you to be away from me" she heard him mutter. "Come here, Lux" She went to him at once, crawled on the overly large bed and into his arms.

"Our last night together." She muttered. "Do you remember our first night? The night we met I mean not the first night we…" she let her words fade off. She closed her eyes and he closed his.

She remembered being overly formal, a little overconfident and little rude to him. He had been rude, senselessly rude. Now thinking about it and what that had led up to with them made her smile a little. It had happened so fast. One moment they were enemies and next they were lovers.

She looked into Vergil's ice blue eyes, her own bright green ones smoldering. It took him only a moment to catch her mood. In a second he was on top of her, his lips crushing her, passionate, his body was pushing against hers already.

Her fingers were tangled in his hair and she groaned lightly as his lips moved down her neck. They were both stripped of their clothes within seconds. There was a sense of urgency in their movements, in the very air that they were breathing. They would never be able to name it, but it crushed them now.

"Lux…" he groaned, pushing against her. It was pure instinct to just push himself inside her, pushing in all the way. She cringed against his chest. He usually wasn't this outright. But he began to rock against her and she couldn't complain.

At least he wasn't teasing her this time. It made her feel a little better. He was being a little rough with her though but in a weird way she liked it and groaned as his lips came over hers again.

Vergil couldn't help but be a little rougher with her than usual. He could still see remains of the scar from Lucifer's elite on her stomach, he could feel heat tremble off her skin and reach up and touch him.

She wasn't as warm though, as if the iciness of tomorrow's fight had chilled her. Vergil kissed her again, with more passion as he shafted her, being a little more careful now. He kissed her until she was flushed a rosy pink color, until she was breathless and gasping.

He began to stroke her fast, clutching her arms, leaving bruises ringing on her arms. She didn't seem to mind. She was pushing him closer, wanting to reach the climax. He wanted it too, just as much as she did.

She arched into him as she hit hers. She tighten around him and he came just seconds after she hit hers. He road out the orgasm, savoring the feel, the smell of her. He liked how she had an undertone of his own scent now. It was like she belonged to him.

And he would have to kill her in just a few hours…

He rolled off her then lying next her, feeling strange. It was a hollow feeling. She seemed to sense this and she cuddled against his side. "Vergil…please don't think of the future"

"I don't plan on it" he growled. She smiled, lightly, but at least it touched her eyes.

"Vergil, I love you" she whispered and then she laid her head on his chest. Her breathing was light in seconds.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Her telling him she loved him wasn't something he need to hear. He just let himself relax. He needed sleep…

Vergil opened his eyes. "Lux?" he called. She was no where, he was alone in his bed. His brow furrowed and then he got up. He needed to be dressed and he needed to prepare himself, emotionally, for this.

Yamato vibrated in his hand as he grabbed it. He ignored the sword and hurried out of his room to see Gabe.

"I've been waiting for you" he said.

"Where is Lux?"

"Waiting, as I was. Hurry now." He walked down the hall, not looking to see if Vergil was following or not. Vergil did follow, but at least ten paces behind the Hound. He wasn't one to be trusted. Maybe when he became king he would kill him.

He entered what he recognized as the throne room. There was the hall that Lucifer laid Lux in as bait. He remembered that dress, how Lux had looked in that dress…

She was sitting on the throne now, her three wings out, they had black running through them now, and she was wearing a white outfit. One that resembled her brother's although it was fit more for a female form.

As in everything she dressed in, she looked beautiful. Her golden locks were pulled away from her faced in a loose braid.

"Vergil Sparda" she called.

He tensed.

"Prepare yourself." Gabe moved to the side, by where Dante was. Dante stood there, brow furrowed looking worried.

"Don't you die on me" he heard him mutter.

Vergil's lips twitched, he almost smiled but he washed all emotion from himself as he drew Yamato from its sheath. Lux stood there, weaponless, her head lowered a little as if she were preparing herself for this.

"Are you ready Vergil?" she asked looking up at him.

He tensed some more, but said nothing to her. He nodded once and then she was gone. He tried to find where she had gone but he couldn't get a track on her. It was like she disappeared. Then she was above him, a feather-sword like Lucifer had used in her hand.

Vergil blocked just in time. She snarled at him, staying above him. Even with her face distorted by anger, Vergil could still see her beauty. She jumped back, landing on her feet. Then she charged him.

"What are you doing Vergil?" she hissed

He didn't answer her. He got what she was saying right away. What was he doing? He needed to be fighting, winning. He wanted that throne. Emotions were not going to be a problem.

He made a horizontal slash, cutting into her upper stomach. She stumbled back, red blood just barely leaking out of the wound. It wasn't deep, but it could be if he got just a little closer, if he just had a better angle.

Her hand didn't clamp on the wound, but she did grab another feather out of her wings, ripping it out. It began to glow lightly and then it had almost a metallic gleam to it. He knew that one was sword-like now too. The first one she still held on to but it didn't stay in her hand for long. Suddenly it was flying at him, almost faster than he could track, but not quite. He moved.

"Vergil!"

Not fast enough. His dominate arm was wounded, not badly but bad enough he wouldn't be able to swing his sword as fast. It might make it look like he was going to fail.

He knew she'd throw the fight, so the wound didn't worry him.

He slashed at her again, using his other arm. She danced out of the way, smiling. He followed up with that attack, slashing so fast that the moves barely existed. She danced around most of them. The ones that did hit her were only nicks, barely even drew blood at all.

She grinned. Some how that grin reminded him when he woken to the human world, and fought with her that first time, if it could be called a fight. He bore his teeth. How infuriating it had been to be beat by a mere _woman_. He wouldn't be beat by her now.

He increased the tempo in their dance, blurring now, moving faster than he ever had before, she could barely keep up. She kept slipping up, the nicks becoming cuts, cuts becoming shallow gashes.

She looked a little irritated; she swung out with her feather-sword, now catching the upper part of his left leg with it. He didn't even stumble because they cut wasn't even that deep. Why even call it a cut? It was more of a nick, an irritation.

He gave her a cruel smile.

She gave a ringing snarl and dove for him. He batted her away; she fell in a heap of wings. She was up in a moment, anger and rage rolling off her in waves. She pulled three small, dagger sized feathers from her wings. The moment they began to glow, she threw them at Vergil. He dodged them easily.

This dance was about to get deadly. He charged at her, she began dancing, dodging him, slashing at him when there were openings. The dance wasn't deadly yet, the swords barely touched their skin, it barely even tore their clothes, hardly drew any blood. They closed in on each other, diving under the other's slashes, dancing out of the way just in time. Neither had tired yet, they wouldn't for a long time.

That's when the dance slipped. Lux's foot twisted the wrong way and she fell. Her face was one of shock. Vergil took his chance and plunged the sword downward towards her heart.

Shock changed to pain as the sword cut through her clothes and skin to impale her. She didn't move, she froze on the ground.

Gabe growled. He had wanted Lux to win; he knew he could have killed her. Vergil grimaced. He had to kill her or Gabe would. Either way would be her death.

She smiled lightly at him. "Go ahead" she whispered.

"Lux…"

"It's alright, Verg" her voice was soft. Blood was sputtering out of her wound, staining her clothing and the floor.

Her brow furrowed and his face twisted further, showing his displeasure for this. He didn't want to do this.

But he had to.

"Vergil, it's alright"

"No – no, it's not." He muttered. "But it will be"

He twisted the sword, spinning it. Her chest lifted upward and she cried out in pain. He forced himself not react to her pain. Blood splattered, he guessed he accidently hit her artery. He didn't mind the blood on his face. Dante looked like he'd be sick; Gabe looked like he was just lost a bet. She looked at him, her green eyes calm and then she fell back to the ground, limp, lifeless. Dead.

"Vergil…You…" Dante wasn't able to get the words out of his mouth. He'd choke on them. Vergil turned to him. Dante looked even sicker.

"It's over Dante" he said, his voice more emotionless than it ever had been. Even after the death of their mother.

Gabe stepped up, stepping on Lux's pale arm to come over by Vergil. Vergil growled at him and the Hound quickly stepped away from her body. He bent down and picked the Angel up, holding her close, as if she would wake up again.

"Do you want me to get rid of that?" Gabe's voice held distaste in it. If Lux hadn't been in his arms, he would have ripped the Hound's face off.

"I mean by that, freeze it in ice somewhere, that is what happens to the bodies of defeated rulers of Hell!" he quickly amended. "I know she wasn't King long, but…."

A ice demon appeared then, seemingly out of nowhere. "Let me take the Mistress's body" she said, her voice wispy and soft. Vergil let Lux's body roll into the girl's arms. He pulled Yamato out of her chest then. The blood dripped off the sword before he sheathed it.

"Verg" it was Dante's voice again.

"Dante, go back to the human world" he said and he turned to ascend to the throne.

"But, Verg!" Dante choked. "You just…_killed_ Luc!"

"I know what I did! Now go back to the human world!" he snarled. He sat on the throne, and maybe it was the blood staining him, but he looked fearsome. Dante looked away from his brother.

"Vergil, you can't be okay" he whispered.

"Go Dante!"

Dante's face was mixed with concern and sadness. He figured though, at this point his brother's heart was frozen solid, just like the ice that was around them. He slowly backed out of the room and right outside it, was a portal to the human world, waiting just for him.

Gabriel stood there by the throne, frowning. This was just going to be more work for him. The new King would not care about the secret hiding in the next room.

"Sir," he started, hating he had to be as respectful with Vergil as he had to be with Lucifer, they were similar people after all, "the late King Luciana had a secret and upon her death she wanted you to know"

"What secret?" he asked, he didn't seem even curious, he didn't care.

"Ira? Love? Bring Seraphina here please"

Vergil looked up Ira entered the room holding something in her arms. He stood up.

"What…What is that?" he snarled.

Ira sighed and smiled down at the thing. "It's Seraphina" Her voice was full of love.

Vergil's face twisted. How? He tried to count backwards in his head. Even with the most time allowed that was still only about two weeks. How…? It couldn't be ready in just two…

The thing was very small. The blanket covered it almost completely. "How?!" he snarled.

Ira held the thing closer to her, flinching back as if he meant harm. "Angels are very special. Their gestation is set by when the mother would like the child. The child could be ready in within a week. That the shortest time period the child could get itself ready." she bounced the thing in her arms. "But Seraphina isn't just an Angel. That's only a fourth of her blood. She is mainly a demon, so that's why she's so small. But she's beautiful Master Vergil, she really is a treasure"

His glared at the bundle of blankets. A small, pale arm reached up, pulling at Ira's white hair.

Then his face fell. "Is she really….?"

"Yes Vergil" answered Ira, looking down at the bundle. "Lady Luciana was surprised to find out that she was carrying Seraphina…None of us thought that two hybrids could create another."

Vergil shook his head slowly. "She can't be…mine"

"She is." sighed Ira, as if she wished it wasn't his either. "Lady Luciana ordered me and Gabe to take care of her upon her death though. We just had to let you know…"

"How old is she now?"

"She was 'born' yesterday" It was Gabe who spoke. He looked emotionless. "Your daughter, don't you want to hold her?"

Ira tensed but moved forward with the small thing in her arms as Gabe prodded her in the back. She was trembling when she held out the blanket clad thing to Vergil. He took it for one second and shoved the child back in Ira's arms.

"Take her away" he ordered.

"What?" she took a step back. He could feel rage bubbling up in.

"Take that _thing_ away from me!" Worry flashed on Ira's face before she turned and ran out of the room. The Hound smiled.

"What's wrong sir?" he asked.

Vergil didn't answer him. He didn't need to. He never wanted to see the child again. The beautiful child that was his, yet not. He never wanted her in his sight again.

"Leave me" he ordered. The Hound bowed at the waist, to hide his grin, as Vergil saw when he straightened. Then, he turned and left Vergil, walking instead of running like Ira.

He sat there for a moment, trying to remember how to breath. Sure, he had power now, but he had lost what he loved. Lux. He knew now he had loved her and he could never love that thing that Ira called his daughter.

He remember the babe's wide blue eyes - so like his own - her small, round face already framed by silver-blonde hair, her skin as pale as Lux's. He flinched when he thought her name.

_So this is what it is like to be powerful,_ he thought to himself. He almost laughed. This was power? This?

Why had he ever wanted this? This didn't make him happy. He knew what would though and it was far out of his reach.

She sighed and looked up to the ice that towered above him.

"Lux," he whispered, only to himself. "I love you"

* * *

Alrighty, well that ending sucked. Ugh, sorry. Seraphina has been the secret that Luciana has been keeping from Vergil. Really, I don't know why I thought of her, but I thought it would be a good twist. Now I know some of you are going to leap upon my throat and say "Vergy would never get a girl preggers" Yeah, yeah, I know, but its my story, its my twist. Complain if you want but I like that twist so there :) Okay, anway...Onto something more important that complaints! A sequel! Do you guys want one or not? There will be a poll on my userpage. Please take it. It will only be up for roughly two weeks. Its a simple Yes/No poll. So I hope you guys like this final chapter. Complaints about Seraphina will be ignored. Reviews aren't really needed anymore, but I would like to know what you guys think. Thanks for sticking with me all these months, glad so many of you liked this fanfic. Peace


End file.
